A Charmed Time
by charmedkat48
Summary: CharmedXHP. The Charmed Ones attend the school of Hogwarts. There they discover their destinies and their powers. Includes Paige, Piper, Phoebe, and Prue.
1. Begin Again

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Charmed and Harry Potter. 

**Phoebe**

I gasped as I read the letter. How could this be? It was impossible. "Wait. I have two sisters who don't like me. They probably did this." I snatched up the letter and walked up to Piper's door. "Piper! Open up!" I yelled and pounded on the door. The music that had been playing shut off and the door opened.

"What's up, Phoebe?" she asked innocently.

I scowled and held up the letter. "This. Why'd you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Trick me into thinking I had been accepted at Hogwarts! Grams and mom both know I could never get in. You just wanted to torture me, didn't you?"

"I didn't! You're my sister, and I'd never trick you. You really did get in."

"Yeah, right. It was probably Prue. Prue!" I moved onto my other sister.

She popped her head out from her room. "What's wrong?"

"You tried to trick me with this fake letter from Hogwarts. This really hurts me, Prue. I know they'd never accept me."

"Sis, I would never try to hurt you. Did you ever think that it's the real thing? After all, Piper and I do go there."

"I'm not the kind of person they want there!"

"They did accept Lucius," Prue pointed out.

"But... I... they... this can't be happening."

"Go talk to mom and Grams. I'm sure they'll love to hear about this." She ruffled my hair.

I started to smile, hardly daring to believe. I then ran downstairs crying out, "I got into Hogwarts!"

* * *

I had been so excited about Hogwarts. From the way Piper and Prue had described it, it sounded like heaven. That had been a big misconception. Hogwarts turned out to be like any other school. It was dull and unchallenging, so I got skipped ahead a year. I still did well. In my boredom, I turnedto my bad side. I broke all the rules constantly and was threatened with expulsion on several occasions. Professor Dumbledore, however, defended me each time. I didn't understand why he believed in me. Whenever I asked, he would just smile knowingly. Sometimes I considered changing for him. Yet I never could. It just wasn't me. 

"Phoebe, hurry up. We're going to be late," the voice of Piper called.

I rolled my eyes. Piper was a prefect of Ravenclaw and Prue was Head Girl. She was also in Ravenclaw. They were way too good for my tastes. "I'm coming, I'm coming," I muttered and dragged my stuff out to the car. Settling in the car, I noticed how overjoyed my sisters looked. They adored Hogwarts.

"Platform nine and three quarters, here we come!" Prue squealed.

"Big deal," I said. "Every year is exactly the same."

"Don't be so pessimistic, dear," mom said.

"Whatever."

Mom started up the car. It wasn't a usual car, though, so when it started, we were transported to a safe place in England. From there, we continued to the station.

"Here we are," Piper sighed once we had passed through.

"I see my friends. Bye!"

"Not so fast, little sister. You're saying goodbye to mom properly," Prue reprimanded and dragged me back.

I begrudgingly hugged mom. Piper, as usual, cried, and Prue promised to keep me in line. Mom wished us good luck, and we were off.

On the train, I complained to my friends about the summer. "Victor stopped by. I called him a jerk and stayed with a muggle friend while he stayed at the house. I wanted to curse him, but Prue wouldn't let me. I can't wait until I can use magic all the time."

"I think you should curse Prue. You could use that bad girl spell you wrote," my closest friend, Melissa, suggested.

"I loved how you used that on Piper. Does she still have the tattoo?" Brad asked and lit a cigarette.

"No. The headmaster made me take it off. Piper didn't even do anything to get back at me. She just took points away from Gryffindor. I can't believe I'm related to her."

"You three do look alike, though," Jake pointed out.

I threw a pen at him. "Don't even say that!"

"I think you do," Natalie said.

"Ugh. I wish I could belong to another family. Grams is always lecturing me about the duties of the Halliwells." I shook my head. "Like I'll ever worry about other people."

"So what are we going to do this year?" Melissa questioned.

"We'll focus on form-changing spells for the teachers, a mix of homemade curses for the prefects, and some heavy curses for those damn Marauders. How dare they compete with us for superiority."

"We are going to get them."

* * *

The feast was as dull as last year's. The headmaster droned on about boring things, my friends and I launched things at the Marauders, who returned the favor, and the professors yelled at us. Same stuff, different day. When everyone went up to the dorms, I wandered the halls. Peeves greeted me by throwing various objects at my head, which I deflected skillfully. "Peeves, I have a favor to ask of you." 

"Why should I help you?"

"Because I have a certain spell which will cause a person to become a ghost and a ghost to become a person for one day," I replied.

Now he was interested. "No restrictions?"

"No restrictions at all." I held up a piece of paper. "But you have to do something for me to get it."

"What?"

"I need you to concentrate your mischievous efforts on the Marauders," I said. "Torture them for at least a week. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes." He seized the paper and flew off laughing.

Now it was time to plan the first prank of the school year. I grinned and read the spell. Locate your target and concentrate. Speak these words: for (person's name) to know and not speak, take away her/his voice for one week. The person will be unable to communicate for one week or until the countercurse is spoken.

"I do believe the Marauders have something to look forward to tomorrow."

* * *

**Piper**

The sun was just rising when I awoke. I didn't have to be up for another three hours, but I was too excited to sleep. I carefully dressed in my uniform and observed my reflection. "Fabulous." To pass the time, I read through my textbooks. I had already read each one of them over the summer, but I still loved each and every page.

The other girls began to rise a while later. They weren't surprised to see me up and ready. I knew what they thought of me. They all thought I was a suck-up and that I was pathetic. I didn't have any friends, but I tried not to care. I had more time for studies. I'd be very successful someday. Still, sometimes it hurt to be alone.

My first class of the day was muggle studies. It was an easy A. Even though my mother was a witch, my father was a muggle. He couldn't handle the magical world, so my mother had settled for a muggle home. After he left, she decided to just stay where we were. She said it was easier. I knew she stayed because she wanted to stay close to him somehow.

I was hoping that this year was going to be easier than the previous year, but I knew that Phoebe was going to cause all the trouble she could. I thought that she wouldn't bother with mischief until at least the end of the first breakfast. However, Phoebe apparently wanted to get an early start.

As I was munching on my breakfast, I heard Phoebe's voice. I instantly knew that there was going to be trouble.

"Hey, Marauders." Phoebe pulled out her wand. "For James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter to know and not speak, take away their voices for one week." They were rendered speechless... literally. They silently yelled at Phoebe and pointed their wands, but nothing happened. The scene amused her greatly.

"Phoebe! Ten points from Gryffindor. Take off the spell," I ordered.

She casually filed her nails. "Can't."

"Why not?"

"Burned up the countercurse." Phoebe shoved a pile of ashes into my hands.

"Phoebe! Do you really want to have detention the first week?"

"You can't give me detention."

"Maybe so, but Professor Stanton will," I said. "Come with me."

Phoebe smirked. "Piper, do you think I care about detention?"she asked.

"You should. Professor Stanton, Phoebe has put a silencing curse on James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. She won't tell me the curse she used and she burned the countercurse."

Professor Stanton wearily eyed Phoebe. "Phoebe, do you have to be such a trouble maker? You do well in school and you could have a great future if you stopped cursing people."

Phoebe locked eyes with her. "I never said I wouldn't tell you the curse I used."

"Will you?"

"Nope."

"Detention, Miss Halliwell, with me tonight. Piper, I think you will be able to take the curse off easily after classes."

"What will the young men do for now?" I asked.

Professor Stanton summoned four writing boards. Phoebe snickered.

"This is no laughing matter," Professor Stanton said.

"I think it is," said Phoebe.

"Would you like another detention?"

"No, Professor."

"Then I suggest you learn to control your tongue," Professor Stanton said. "That is all for now."

I took the boards over to James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. James immediately wrote a message.

"When will the curse wear off?"

"I'm going to take the curse off after classes," I told him.

"What punishment did Phoebe receive?" Sirius wrote.

"Not that it's any of your business, but she's getting detention. And please do not begin another war with her. You remember last year."

"But she can't do this to us!" James wrote.

"This isn't very severe," I said. "Unless you plan on detention with me or one of the teachers, you should accept it and move on."

"The Marauders never give up!" James wrote.

"Fine. I'll just keep taking away points from Gryffindor. I'm sure it'll be a very busy year."

"You'd better believe it!"

* * *

Potions class was my least favorite class, not because of the subject, but because of the people. Lucius Malfoy and his cronies were there, and they caused me constant problems. Sometimes I considered taking away a major chunk of points away just because I didn't like them. I never did. I liked the rules. 

Malfoy threw a nasty look at me. I ignored him, trying to keep myself from saying anything. Hopefully, he wouldn't insult me. I knew that wasn't going to happen. I dove into my work, wishing that the bell would never ring. I knew a spell that could delay it. Perhaps I could... RING. It was too late. I hurried out. Malfoy and his cronies followed me.

"Mudblood!" Malfoy called. "You don't deserve to practice magic!"

Tears threatened to spill from my eyes. "Leave me alone," I mumbled, keeping my head tucked down.

"What was that, mudblood?"

"I said, leave me alone," I said, raising my head slightly. I shouldn't have, for now he could see my tear-filled eyes.

"Oh, look, Miss Prefect mudblood is crying," Snape joined in.

"Don't call me that," I said. I had a little more strength in my voice.

"What will you do to stop us?" Malfoy sneered.

I looked down, wishing I were Phoebe. She would never take this.

"Yes, do keep your head down. In fact," Malfoy smiled and took out his wand, "get on your knees." He spoke a spell and I was forced to my knees.

"Hey! Get away from my sister! _Iacere_!"

They were all thrown against the wall as Phoebe came along. They got up and scurried away.

"You'd better run!" She came over to me and helped me up. "Piper, why do you let them torture you? You could've sent them to Iceland!"

"I don't like to break the rules."

Phoebe shook her head. "Sometimes the rules have to be broken. That's one lesson you still haven't learned." She took out a piece of paper and slipped it into my hand. "If they bother you again, use this spell." She started to walk away.

"Phoebe." She turned. "Thanks."

"It was nothing."


	2. Double Curses

**Prue **

By the end of the day, I was about ready to kill Phoebe. "How can she cause so much trouble in one day?" I complained to my best friend, Marie.

"Phoebe seems to have a knack at it," said Marie. "She has such a talent for magic. If she just buckled down, she could do some amazing things."

"I know," I said. "I've tried everything to get her to take life seriously, but she simply refuses. I don't know what to do with her."

"She'd better be careful. If she keeps this stuff up, the headmaster will expel her," Marie said. "Professor Dumbledore may have a lot of influence, but he's not headmaster."

"I wish he were. He'd make the best headmaster."

An explosion sounded and the hall filled with smoke. Coughing, I took out my wand and cleared the smoke. "Somehow, I know Phoebe's behind this." I gritted my teeth and ran towards the source of the smoke—Professor Angelo's room. I went in, clearing the room. From the gray mass emerged the figure of Piper.

"I don't know what happened!" she squeaked. She seemed ready to cry.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Piper pointed shakily at the ground. Sitting there, looking most unhappy, were four small toads.

"I turned them into frogs!" Piper wailed.

"They're toads. They sure are ugly." They all croaked at me. "Sorry. Who are they?"

"Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter. I was just trying to remove the silencing spell. They're going to kill me!"

"Calm down," I told her. "Phoebe must've put a secondary curse on them. I'll probably be able to take it off."

"Probably?" Piper repeated, her eyes widening. "If they don't get turned back, I'll lose my position, and then I'll never have a good career. It's going to go on my permanent record, and I'll be known as the one who turned the Marauders into frogs!"

"Toads. They're toads."

She burst into tears. "I'm really, really sorry, guys. I'll understand if you hate me."

They croaked at her.

"They hate me, like everybody else," Piper sobbed.

I did not need a hysterical Piper on my hands. "Please, quiet down so I can perform the spell."

Piper, thankfully, obeyed.

"_Finite Incantatem_!"

The toads began to grow. However, they didn't change. They simply became bigger. "Oh, my. This is not good. I think I should go get Professor Dumbledore."

Piper grabbed my arm. "You can't! He'll expel me on the spot!"

"He won't," I responded.

"Yes, he will! Please, Prue," Piper begged. "Try one more time. Then you can get him."

"Fine. _Abrogatio_!"

Nothing. "Piper, do me a favor and say the spell with me, okay?"

She nodded and raised her wand. "_Abrogatio_!"

Four grown boys appeared. Four naked boys. Piper and I turned around as quickly as possible.

"Um, _vestis_," I said, pointing my wand over my shoulder. "Did that work?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Prue," Sirius said.

We turned back around. "Well, that was an adventure," I said. "Where is our wonderful sister? I have to go and banish her to a remote island!"

"She has detention with Professor Stanton," Piper replied. She was much calmer now that the boys were in their right form.

"Then she'll have detention with me tomorrow," I said.

"You can give detention?" Remus asked.

"Yes. It's a new addition."

"Well, have fun. We certainly will," James said.

"That's not a smart thing to say in front of the Head Girl."

James flashed his famous smile.

Professor Dumbledore walked in. "I heard quite a bit of commotion. What happened?"

Piper's mouth dropped open, and she fainted.

"We were trying to reverse a silencing spell, sir." I went over to Piper and shook her awake.

"Miss Halliwell, are you all right?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fine, sir."

"She just stressed herself out over Phoebe," I said.

"That certainly is understandable. Here, have a lemon drop. I find they can be helpful."

* * *

"Prue, that is not fair," Phoebe whined. "I just had detention."

"It is fair," I said. "You put double curses on them."

Phoebe became very business-like. "How'd that go? How long did it take you to undo it?"

I sighed. "First Piper turned them into toads. Then I made them grow into huge toads, and then we returned them to their original forms, but they ended up naked."

"Fantastic!" Phoebe giggled.

"Phoebe, focus. I just gave you detention."

"I get detention at least once a month," Phoebe said. "A personal best was—"

"It's only the first day of classes," I interrupted. "You can't act like this. Don't you want to have a future?"

"School is boring."

"So challenge yourself. Not everything is going to be handed to you on a silver platter."

"Curses are very challenging," Phoebe protested. "It took me a while to master that particular spell."

"You are an inch from expulsion! One more detention and you're out of here forever."

"That won't happen."

"Yes, it will. You may have a lot of people on your side, but that can't hold out for the rest of your life."

"I'm tired, Prue," Phoebe said. "I'd better get some sleep."

I knew that she was only tired of the conversation. I started to say something, but she was already gone. "Lord, give me strength."

* * *

**Paige **

"Paige, wake up." Something tickled my face. "Time to wake up."

"It's too early," I moaned and rolled over.

"We have an hour before classes."

"I could get ready in half an hour. Leave me alone."

"I didn't want to do this..."

Freezing cold water poured onto my face. I screamed and jumped up. Callie laughed like crazy.

"That is not funny!" I said crossly.

"You should've seen the look on your face," Callie snickered.

I stuck out my tongue at her. "As long as I'm up, I guess I'll get ready."

"Good idea. but before you do that… I just heard that something's going to go down this morning."

"Oh yeah? Who's involved?"

"Likely Phoebe Halliwell's gang and the Marauders."

"Great," I said. "This should be entertaining."

"Want to know what else I heard?"

Callie was the queen of gossip. She knew everyone's business, and I could find out anything about everyone from her. "Sure," I replied, intrigued.

"I heard that Piper turned the Marauders into toads."

"Wow. I didn't realize she had it in her."

A few minutes later, we were down eating breakfast.

"Oh is that so? Bring it on, Marauders, if you can." I turned to see Phoebe facing James. They both had their wands drawn. They were calm and looked rather eager to duel.

"Are you challenging me, Phoebe?" James questioned.

"Yes, Potter, I am."

He smiled. "I have a special spell for you, then." He pointed his wand at Phoebe and, before she could do anything, called, "_Amorus_!"

Phoebe's face contorted oddly, and then her look softened. Her eyes fell upon the person closest to her. That person happened to be Sirius. She stared at him lovingly. Then she kissed him, long and hard. He seemed to enjoy it. He was a player, and Phoebe was rather beautiful.

Professor Dumbledore chose that moment to break in. "Enough of this. James, detention."

"It was worth it," I heard him mutter.

"That was a nice display, wouldn't you say?" I asked Callie.

"Yes," I agreed. "I think he made her fall in love with Sirius. Look at her."

Phoebe was talking with Sirius. Well, talking wasn't exactly the right word—groping was like it. Her hands were all over him. While Phoebe liked to use any guy she came across, Sirius was a Marauder. He was also the one Phoebe hated most.

"She is going to be so pissed when that spell wears off," Callie said.

"Most assuredly."

* * *

Halfway through the day, the spell still hadn't worn off. Though I liked Phoebe, I couldn't help but find this situation hilarious, especially now that Sirius was sick of Phoebe. He was currently running away from her.

"Sirius, wait for me," Phoebe said in her extra-silky voice.

"Phoebe, go away!" Sirius said as he weaved through the crowd of students in the hall.

"Playing hard to get? I'll get you eventually…" Phoebe sped up and finally caught him.

"Prongs, how could you do this to me?" Sirius said to James, who was still amused by the spell.

"Got you," Phoebe purred as she ran her hand through Sirius's hair.

Sirius pushed Phoebe away. "Phoebe, do not touch me—ah!" Sirius yelped as Phoebe's hand went down into lower territories. "D-don't do that!"

Phoebe moved her hand away. "Well, can I kiss you?"

"No, you can't kiss me. Would you—no!" Phoebe had begun to kiss his neck. "Stop it! Get off of me!"

Phoebe begrudgingly moved her mouth away. "Why do they call you Padfoot?" Do you want to know what they call me?"

"No!"

Phoebe ignored him. "I'll give you a hint. It doesn't have to do with grades. Something about my appearance, but it's what you can't see. At least, not right now. Would you like to see?"

"For the last time, no!"

Phoebe giggled. "I know what to do. _Amo_—"

James at last took pity on Sirius. "_Santius_."

Phoebe suddenly regained her sanity. "What happened?" She blinked, and it all came back. "Eww! I kissed you! Gross! I'll get you for this. Peeves! Start now!"

I looked to the right and saw Peeves appear. He launched ink bombs at the Marauders. Phoebe, who had created a bubble of protection, was untouched.

"Look forward to a week of battle with Peeves." Phoebe walked away laughing.

But that stopped when Remus uttered, "_fera_!"

I watched in amazement as Phoebe shank down and became a rabbit.

"That's for turning us into toads," Remus said.

They all ran to class with Peeves hot on their heels.

I went up to the rabbit. I wasn't particularly gifted at transfiguration, but I was lucky to have transfiguration next. I scooped her up and took her to Professor McGonagall. "Professor, this is Phoebe Halliwell. Remus turned her into a rabbit," I explained as I placed her on McGonagall's desk.

Professor McGonagall sighed. "Do you know what he said?"

"He said 'fera'."

"This will be easy to fix. Class, pay attention. A young woman was turned into a rabbit using the fera spell. In order to reverse the spell, you simply say 'relus'. _Relus_."

Phoebe appeared on the desk.

"Miss Halliwell," McGonagall said, "I believe you have a class to get to."

"Uh, yeah. I'll be going then." Phoebe picked up her bag and left.

* * *

I ran into Phoebe again later that day.

"Did you bring me to Professor McGonagall?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I said. "I saw your little battle."

Phoebe shook her head. "I can't believe their nerve."

"I can help you really get back at them."

"How?"

"I made up this sweet little spell," I said. "I'll show it to you later."

"Okay."

I had never really talked withPhoebe before. Phoebe was an extreme student. I was the kind of student that was just there. Yet I had always had an interest in the Halliwell sisters. From my adoptive parents, I had discovered that my mother's last name was Halliwell. It was probably nothing, but I still wondered. Sometimes I thought I saw a family resemblance between Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and I. It was probably just wishful thinking. But how I often wished.

* * *

Following the end of the day, I met with Phoebe.

"So what's this little spell all about?"

"I call it the say the wrong thing spell," I said. "It makes the recipient say the exact opposite of what he wants to say. It destroys relationships and causes a lovely amount of trouble." I jotted the spell down. "Just say this while maintaining eye contact. It doesn't take long to take affect."

"Perfect. Thanks," Phoebe said. "Here, take this bad boy spell as a token of my gratitude."

"Thank you. I'll be sure to use it soon." I paused. "I have a question, Phoebe. Why do you hate the Marauders so much?"

"In the first year, Sirius cursed me with a control spell. Of course, it was too advanced for him to handle alone, so they combined their efforts."

"He just randomly cursed you?"

"That's the gist of it," said Phoebe. "Sirius is my main enemy. James prefers to bother Lily. I personally think he's got the hots for her. I'd say she's interested too."

"Quite likely. Two people rarely ever hate each other with such a passion unless they're in love."

"Sirius and I are in the rare cases category."

"But of course. I could hardly believe my eyes when you were making out with him."

Phoebe shuddered at the memory. "Yuck. I used three different cleaning spells on my body, but I still feel dirty."

I laughed. Then I caught a glance of the clock. "Blimey! Is that the time? I've got to go. This was really fun, Phoebe."

"Ditto. Let's trade spells again soon."

Up in a private area of a corridor, I met with a certain fellow and partook in a long make-out session. It ended too soon.

"Bye, Cole," I said and stumbled up to my bed. I was starting to fall for him, that wonderful Cole Turner.


	3. Goodbye, Phoebe

**Phoebe **

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"You're overreacting, as usual," Sirius said casually.

"OVERREACTING? YOU TURNED ME INTO AN UNCONTROLLABLE METAMORPHMAGUS!"

"I think it suits you."

I turned and looked into the mirror. My hair suddenly changed color from green to a bright red. My face continuously shifted. My clothes were constantly changing.

"I rather like that look," Sirius said as I morphed into a blonde with a perfect body and a perfect face. I was wearing a short blue dress.

"Naturally! You're like every other male, always following his—"

"What is going on here?" Prue asked coolly.

"Just look at me." I was now a brunette with a huge nose.

"Sirius, I'm quickly tiring of your battles with my sister," Prue said.

"She started it!"

"Actually, you're the one who first cursed me," I pointed out.

"Oh yeah."

"Regardless, you will both be joining me for detention."

"That's not fair at all," Sirius said.

"Why should I get detention?" I asked.

Prue shushed our whiney complaints. "You two have been begging for this."

I suddenly turned very cold as I remembered something Dumbledore had told me. I opened my mouth to speak but could not utter a word.

"What now, Phoebe?" Prue sighed.

"I... I'm going to be expelled."

"You are not," she said. "It's just detention."

"No, I really am going to be expelled," I said. "Dumbledore told me that if I got one more detention, I would have to answer to the headmaster. It's school policy. No one can do anything now." I stared blankly at Prue. My legs felt as though they would not hold my weight much longer. I wanted to shrug this off, to not care, but this was way too real to be nothing. I hadn't even taken my N.E.W.Ts yet. What was I going to do?

"Phoebe, you have to get out of this. You always do," Prue tried to assure me.

"You don't understand. When I talk with Headmaster Dippet, I always say the wrong thing."

Prue looked worried now. "You'll think of something."

"No, she won't. Not this time," the cold voice of Lucius Malfoy announced.

"Malfoy, get to where you need to be," Prue commanded.

"Dumbledore can't defend you anymore, the stupid muggle-lover. It's not surprising he'd take a liking to filth like you," Malfoy plowed on, ignoring Prue's warning.

Prue's face flushed with anger. "Detention, Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy smirked. "Soon the school will be purified of such garbage as you and your sisters."

Prue was clutching her wand tightly, desperately trying to control herself. For the first time ever, I felt that I could not do anything.

Malfoy looked at me while I constantly shifted forms. "I can understand why that muggle father of yours left."

Fury burst within myself and I pointed my wand, but Sirius was quicker.

"_Pellerus_!"

Malfoy and his gang disappeared.

"Where did you send them?" Prue asked, her clutch on her wand loosening.

"One of the forbidden rooms," Sirius replied. "They'll be caught and given some more detentions."

I faced him. "You defended me."

He looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, well, I couldn't let him say that stuff," he said and shrugged.

"Well…" I started.

"Thank you," Prue ended.

"But we're still worst enemies," I promised.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

Late that night, I was up and pacing down in the Gryffindor common room. I had two things bothering me: my upcoming meeting with Headmaster Dippet and Sirius. At first, I wondered why he would even enter into my thoughts. Curiosity about his actions? (He had taken off the curse while I was walking away, which surprised me even more.) General dislike? I bit my lip as the last possibility came up. 

"Undeniable love? No, no, please no. I like what we have," I pleaded with my emotions. A little voice in the back of my head, as expected, spoke the truth.

_You've been in love with him ever since you were thirteen_, it said. _You just chose to turn that into hatred. _

"Grr." It was amazing how the secrets could so easily be brought out by dread. Well, that wouldn't be an issue if I got expelled. So I didn't have to worry about the Sirius.

That turned me to a more demanding matter: my expulsion. Once the headmaster had learned of my new detention, I was informed of a meeting with him bright and early on Saturday morning. I knew what would happen. I would be presented with all my past crimes, and then I would argue with the headmaster. He would get angry and expel me. For the first time, I felt afraid of punishment. I would have to go to a muggle school. I would be separated from my friends. I would have to live with _Grams_. A giggle slipped out. That quickly turned to a shiver. Tomorrow was Friday, my last day of freedom at Hogwarts.

With that terrible thought in mind, I curled up in a chair and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Phoebe, wake up. You have to get ready for classes. Wake up, hon," Piper said, gently patting my face. 

I opened my eyes a little. "Piper, I'm afraid. I don't want to leave Hogwarts. All those things I did before, they seem so silly now."

She didn't say anything. She instead gathered me up in her arms and hugged me close.

Things always worked out for me. So why didn't this magical influence work anymore?

* * *

I barely tuned into the lessons. I could think of nothing other than the upcoming difficulty. I didn't eat during the day. That made Piper worry. 

"You can't starve yourself, Pheebs," she said during dinner.

"You always mother me," I said, mustering a weak smile.

"It's my job."

"Phoebe, come with me," Prue said as she walked up. "Piper, you come too."

She led us out into the hall. "I have a way to stop you from saying anything you'll regret."

"Praise the Lord! What is it?"

"A modified version of your bad girl spell." Piper smiled a little despite herself. "It's a good girl spell. You'll be as good as Piper. Ready?"

I nodded eagerly. "Do it."

"Okay. She's been too bad, she could do better, she'll not get mad, she'll be like Piper."

I could feel the change.

"Phoebe, would you ever think of causing trouble for the teachers?" Prue asked me.

"Absolutely not. It would impede their ability to teach us," I said in a timid voice that resembled Piper's.

"Great!"

* * *

That night was even worse than the one before. I knew I would not get any sleep, so I resorted to pacing the common room again. My nerves were shot. My lip was chewed down and bleeding. My hands shook every time I lifted them. No thoughts ran through my head. Only the knowledge that I would soon be home with mom and Grams echoed in my mind. I knew I wouldn't have problems with mom, but Grams would lecture for the first month or so about blowing my future. It wouldn't be a pretty welcome. I felt almost close to tears. Perhaps that was an effect from the good girl spell. 

I sat down and stared into the ashes. I was glad that I didn't feel any pity for myself. Guilt was a prominent feeling, second only to fear. I could accept the fact that this situation was entirely my own fault. But now I had to deal with the repercussions. I would have preferred a mountain of guilt.

I jumped when I heard someone come down the stairs. I turned and saw… "Sirius? What are you doing up?"

He hadn't seen me. "Oh, I'm sorry, Pheebs. I didn't realize you were here. I couldn't sleep. I'll go—"

"No, don't. I don't want to be alone right now. Here, sit down."

Of course. I was inviting my worst enemy to join me in my weakest moment. Why didn't I just tell him to start with the ridicule? But… he had never called me by my nickname before.

My insides did a strange melting-thing. Oh, right, I was in love with Sirius. I had been ignoring that. I had hoped that it would go away, but now that Sirius was here, the warm and mushy feelings were back full-force. Sickening.

He sat next to me on the couch. "Worried about tomorrow?"

I nodded. "I really regret my misdeeds."

"Misdeeds?"

"Good girl spell. It seems to have expanded my vocabulary a bit," I explained.

"Oh."

Why was he being so kind? Why was he listening to me? Why wasn't he going on about how he wasn't going to miss me, or how the school the school was much better off without me? Why wasn't he saying the terrible things I had come to expect from him?

Perhaps this was an eye-opener for him too.

All of a sudden, I was pouring out the things I had been thinking about. I couldn't stop myself as the words tumbled from my mouth. "Dumbledore has always gotten me out of trouble, but this time I know he can't do anything. I..." I paused a moment, wondering if I was really going to admit this to Sirius. "I'm afraid."

He was silent. He obviously was not used to me showing emotion.

"I'm sorry, Sirius, for the way I've acted in the past. It was so stupid of me." I sucked in a breath. "I want you to know that I've never hated you. I only did that stuff because it was fun, and I guess it was. It was. A type of..." He looked at me and nodded, urging me on.

How could I say this? How I could I tell him what I had just realized yesterday? I couldn't expose my complete vulnerability to him, not now, not ever. And yet, I still spoke the words.

"Flirting, I suppose. I just wanted to clear that up before I get kicked out of Hogwarts." I looked at the ashes again, not wanting to catch his gaze. I nervously twirled a lock of hair, wishing I could disappear.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. I just had to admit that stupid thing to him. Why wasn't he laughing? Why wasn't he...

My thoughts stopped as his hands slipped around my body, pulling me closer to him. I looked into Sirius's eyes, and I saw exactly I had been feeling. I saw turmoil, but I also saw peace. Acceptance was the problem, and we were both struggling with this new concept. I liked him, my enemy. I had fought with him for years, and this was how my feelings repaid me?

Then, we both got onto the same thought, which was basically: to hell with it all. And Sirius leaned in… I could still stop this, I could stop this… And he pressed his soft lips against mine. The hunger in me opened, and I parted my lips. And then, I tasted Sirius.

It was all over now. There was no going back. I was kissing my worst enemy, and I was liking it.

* * *

A loud gasp awoke me. Groggily I opened my eyes and sat up. Sirius, who had been holding me, was also awoken. 

"Fraternizing with the enemy, eh Padfoot?" James said furiously.

"No, James, you don't understand," I said.

"I certainly do. How long had this been going on, hmm? When did you decide to betray the Marauders?"

"How could he betray you by spending the night with me?" I said.

"We took an oath," James continued on, "in which we promised to never become romantically involved with one Phoebe Halliwell."

"James, you broke the oath for him when you put a love spell on me," I said.

"That was different," James said. "That was just a spell. This is betrayal."

"Now hold on, mate—" Sirius started.

"I don't want to hear it!"

I had to stop this. I was not going to leave behind a path of destruction, not after all that I had already done.

"James, it's my fault," I said. "I put a spell on him. I was just about to take it off. Er-_santius_." I gave Sirius a meaningful look, pleading with him.

"Uh, I can't believe you would do this, Pheebs, er, Phoebe!"

James appeared to accept that. "This war isn't over."

"It soon will be." Glancing at the clock, I saw I had ten minutes to ready myself. I quickly did so and ran up to the headmaster's office. Dippet was waiting for me in front of the gargoyle. He murmured the password and I followed him. When we reached his office, he gestured for me to sit.

"Well, well, Miss Halliwell. Here we are yet again." Dippet surveyed me carefully. "As you know, there is a limit on the amount of trouble one student can cause during their time at Hogwarts. You have passed that limit." He paused, seemingly for affect. "I believe you know what is going to happen to you."

I nodded, unable to speak.

"You have earned over one hundred fifty detentions and two suspensions during your time here at Hogwarts. You should have been expelled ages ago, but you have had certain defenses."

A blush spread through my cheeks. He looked taken aback by it.

"Anyways, your continued disregard for the rules has become more than an aggravation as of late. You distract the teachers and the students and make it difficult for anyone to get their work done. I'm afraid, Miss Halliwell, that I have no choice but to expel you from Hogwarts."

I felt like I couldn't breathe. It was official. I was out.

"Please gather your things. You will leave tomorrow."

"I don't quite agree," a most welcome voice said. Dumbledore stood next to me and looked at the headmaster. "There are a few things that make it unwise for you to expel the young Halliwell."

"Such as what?" Dippet said.

"Such as her destiny, which you know as well as I do."

"I am aware of that, but she is able to pursue that on her own," he replied irritably.

"Not true. If she is separated from her sisters, the consequences could be dire."

I stayed completely silent. What on earth were they talking about?

"We should not discuss this in front of her."

"But do you agree that they will not remain close if they are separated?" Dumbledore persisted.

"I suppose."

"She is far too important to be placed in a muggle school, just as her sisters are."

"But her file—"

"As to my knowledge, Phoebe has caused little disruption to the balance of the school."

"There have been several complaints about her," Dippet said.

"From Peter, Lucius, and Severus. That is hardly a firm basis for expulsion."

Dippet struggled with himself. "Fine. Have it your way, Albus, but I'm placing her under your watch. If she so much as utters one curse—"

"Expulsion. I will watch her carefully." Dumbledore led me out.

"Professor, I don't know what to say."

"Just promise you won't curse a soul."

"I promise on the blood of the Halliwell line."

"Very good."

It was good that I was back in Hogwarts, but now I had Sirius to deal with. I just had to go and let him kiss me. I mentally kicked myself. Well, it was best to deal with him sooner rather than later…

* * *

**Piper **

"So?" I asked Phoebe anxiously.

"So… I'm free!"

"Fabulous!" I squeezed her in a great bear hug.

"Can't breathe!"

"Sorry." I released her. "How'd you manage to get off?"

"Dumbledore. He said some weird stuff about my destiny and my connection to you two," Phoebe said, motioning to Prue and I.

I looked to Prue, who looked as clueless as I.

"He's starting to sound just like Grams," Prue commented.

"Oh yeah, I wanted you to tell you something," Phoebe said. "I have officially sworn off all mischief. I'll follow the rules and cause absolutely no trouble. I'm not sure what I'll do about the Marauders, but I don't think that will be too big of a deal." She smiled in an odd way.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

Prue and I exchanged looks.

"Anyways, I've got to go. I have to meet… someone." She walked out quickly.

"I do believe our little sister is going out with someone," Prue said.

"The only question is, who?"

"That shouldn't be hard to find out."

"Let's combine our efforts," I said.

"And we'll begin with the interrogation of Natalie."

* * *

It wasn't until a few days later that we got a chance to corner Natalie. 

"I honestly have no idea," Natalie said. "I've asked her a few times, but she just smiles and says that that's her business."

"It's the same with us," I sighed.

"Is there anyone who would know?" Prue asked hopefully.

"If she hasn't told me, she hasn't told anyone," Natalie replied. "You better off spying and eliminating guys. I know that's what I'll be doing."

"Don't get yourself into any trouble," I warned.

Natalie chuckled. "Right. What about you two?"

"We have the upper hand. We're not expected to be sneaking around." Prue's face lit up. "Wait one minute. I know exactly who would know."

"Who's that?" I inquired.

"Well, it's more like two people. First, Lily Evans. Next, James Potter. I happen to be giving him detention for three nights this week. Lily will be easier to approach. I leave her to you, Piper."

I nodded. "I'll talk to her right now."

* * *

Lily was sitting in the library, looking rather distracted. When I said hello to her, she jumped. 

"Oh, hi Piper."

"Lily, I have to ask you a question. Do you know who Phoebe's going out with?"

Lily giggled a little. "I've got an idea."

"Can you tell me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Lily said. "Are you really sure you want to know?"

"Why? Is it someone I'll hate?"

"Probably," Lily said. "You'll have a fit over him."

I was dying of curiosity. "Just tell me."

"I'm not exactly certain who it is, but I know that she's going out with one of the Marauders."

I stared blankly at her. "But she hates all the Marauders. How could she go out with one of them?"

"I don't know, but it seems that she is."

"Well, thanks." I turned to go, but stopped as I remembered something Phoebe had asked me. "Phoebe asked me to say this to you. This girl's too good, bad she must be, bring out a different side, make her like Phoebe. Congratulations. You are now free to claim James Potter."

Lily smiled a Phoebe smile. "That's a good idea." She strutted out in a fashion quite unlike her own. This was something I had to see. I followed her silently.

"Oh, James." She snapped her fingers, and she was in a tight leather outfit and high heel boots.

He turned. His jaw dropped. "Lily, wow. Is that really you?"

"Yeah. Quite a change, wouldn't you agree? I'm bad now, and it's freed me in so many ways." She walked up to him and caught him in a deep lip lock.

I walked away smiling.

* * *

In the middle of the night, about a week later, realization struck me. I sat up quickly. Of course! It was so obvious now. Phoebe was going out with Sirius Black. I blinked in the darkness. Hold it! This was not a good thing. Sirius was the one boy I had strictly forbidden Phoebe to go out with. "No rule breaking? She broke my rule!" 

I wanted to wake her up and yell at her, but I couldn't get up and go off to the Gryffindor tower. I would have to settle for telling Prue.

There was no need to get up, however, for at that moment, Prue threw open the curtains around my bed.

"Piper, I've just realized that Phoebe's going out with Sirius!" she whispered urgently.

"So have I. State your source."

"Potter. He said that Phoebe put the amorus spell on Sirius recently and that he's been disappearing constantly. What's your source?"

"Lily."

Prue grinned. "I noticed she's under the influence of Phoebe's bad girl spell."

"That would be my doing. A little promise I made to Phoebe."

"It worked well. I've never seen James so obedient."

I yawned. "But what are we going to do about Phoebe and Sirius?"

"I have no clue."


	4. Forbidden

**Prue**

It had been over two weeks since we had realized the truth about Phoebe and Sirius. I had decided to let it go. Phoebe seemed so happy with him. Of course, their relationship was top secret. Somehow, though, they still managed to have their connection even when the other Marauders were around.

Piper, however, fumed silently ever time she saw them look at each other in that special way. I knew that if she didn't confront her soon, she would burst out and cause a scene. That morning, as they ever so slightly touched, I decided to tell Piper to do something.

"Piper, you're infuriated. I know you. If you don't vent, you'll do something you'll regret."

"It doesn't bother me in the least," Piper said through clenched teeth.

"You have every right to be angry with her, now go talk to her," I told her.

Phoebe got up and went out into the hall. Moments later, Sirius got up and followed her.

"That is enough!" Piper jumped up and ran after the two. "Phoebe, stop right there. I've been far too tolerant concerning your involvement with Sirius. Enough is enough! You are strictly forbidden from seeing him!" Piper yelled. Everyone was silent. "He is too old for you and he will cause you trouble for the rest of your life! If I see you with him, I will tell Grams!"

I didn't hear Phoebe's reply, but it angered Piper very much.

"Really? I don't think so!"

Another comment was voiced, this time by Sirius.

"You stay out of this! Wait until your friends discover that you and Phoebe are an item. Imagine their looks when I announce that Sirius and Phoebe are a couple! How could you stand their judgments?"

Piper was getting way out of hand. Before I could even get up, James ran to them and howled, "TRAITOR!"

I hastened to them. "Potter, get out of here. Piper, get a hold of yourself."

"You broke the oath!" James yelled.

"Off it, Potter! All of you stop it now and kindly disperse." My voice dripped with poison. They all recognized that and got away from me as quickly as possible.

"Thanks for ruining my life, Piper," Phoebe said and ran off.

"Piper." I shook my head and walked away.

* * *

"Miss Halliwell, you seem to be troubled."

"My sisters are driving each other crazy," I informed Professor Dumbledore while I helped him to organize his classroom.

"Sibling troubles? I'm afraid there's no easy solution for that."

"Tell me about it. Phoebe just eased off on the mischief, and Piper has to bug her over a tiny thing." I rubbed my temples, trying to relieve the terrible throbbing headache that was killing me.

"Piper? She doesn't much seem the type to agonize over Phoebe's love interests. She has always been so passive. Well, with the exception of the time when she was under Phoebe's spell," he amended with a slight chuckle.

I vaguely nodded. "I don't understand why Piper dislikes Sirius. What do you think of him, sir?"

"I believe that he has much potential. He could have a very bright future if he makes that decision to try. Perhaps Phoebe will be able to influence him now."

"I doubt it. Phoebe may be a good person now—"

"She was always a good person," Dumbldore interrupted lightly.

"Right. However, I think she likes him being rebellious."

"Time can make people act differently."

I silently pondered. A certain subject popped up in my mind. "Sir, Phoebe said that she was allowed to remain here because of her destiny. What did you mean by that?"

He looked at me gravely. "I cannot tell you that, Prue. It involves you too, and it is not wise for someone to know her destiny. One might change it, whether intentionally or otherwise."

I studied him. "It has to do with the fact that we're Halliwells, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it indeed does."

"Grams is always saying that Halliwells are gifted beyond the usual abilities of other witches," I said. "I've never understood that, though. What makes our family line so special?"

He didn't say anything for a moment. "That is something that you will soon find out. You'd best get to bed; I again have kept you too late."

"I enjoy helping you, sir."

"And I am always grateful."

* * *

"I think I've made a mess of Phoebe's life," Piper said glumly.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Sirius is avoiding her and he's said something horrible about her."

"What's that?"

"He told his friends," Piper said, "that he only went out with her because…. Well, because she 'put out'. I haven't seen her yet, but I imagine she's devastated."

"Piper, that's awful," I said.

"I know. I feel really bad about all of it. As soon as I see her, I'm going to apologize."

"Good. I won't lecture you, I know you've already done that, but I will tell you to be more controlled in the future."

"I will."

If only there were a spell to undo the past. But as mom had always said, when decisions are made, they cannot be undone. All we could do now was do try to clean it up.

**

* * *

Paige**

"Paige, have you heard what everyone's been saying?" Callie asked me in the library.

"Saying about whom?" I murmured, concentrating more on my potions essay.

"Apparently Sirius was only going out with Phoebe because he thought she'd be a nice bedmate. Poor thing, I'll bet she doesn't even know. He won't even break up with her properly."

"Hush, here she comes now," I said.

Phoebe looked tired and miserable. "Paige, I need to ask you a question."

Callie started to get up.

"No, you don't have to leave, Callie." She sat down. "Paige, I know that there's a rumor going around about me. I'd like to know what they're saying."

"Phoebe, I'm not sure you want to hear it," I said.

"I need to know."

"Um, Phoebe, I am so sorry," I began, "but Sirius has been saying that you, um, put out. He said that's the only reason why he would go out with you."

It hit her hard. "Oh." She got up. "Oh."

"I'm so sorry," I said. "If you need to talk, I'm here."

"I'm fine. I just thought that he loved me."

"Are you going to break up with him?" I asked.

Phoebe shook her head. "No, I can't do that."

"Why not? He's treating you so badly."

"I'm in love with him," Phoebe said. "I'm so mixed up." She tried to smile, but she only ended up looking like something hurt. "Well, I'll be going now."

I stared at her as she walked away. She was so dejected, so confused.

"She's blinded by love," Callie said. "It's sad."

"I'm going to do something about it."

* * *

I crumpled up yet another spell. "It needs to be more truth orientated," I grumbled to myself. "Maybe this will work."

_Open his eyes,_

_Allow him to see, _

_Stop all the lies,_

_Make him agree._

"This will require eye contact. No time like the present." I set out to find him.

He turned out to be in an empty classroom, practicing some spell.

"Paige? Wh—"

"_Open his eyes, allow him to see, stop all the lies, make him agree._"

"What was that about?" Sirius asked.

"Do you feel any different about Phoebe?"

"Phoebe?" he repeated. "I don't know anyone by that name."

"Are you saying," I said slowly, "that you have no memories of Phoebe Halliwell?"

He thought for a moment. "Nope. I don't know her."

"I certainly wiped away the lies." To Sirius I said, "Phoebe is your girlfriend. She'll come up to you tomorrow. Be sure to tell her that you love her and make sure your friends hear, okay?"

"Whatever."

* * *

"Wow. He's like a new man. He's not at all ashamed of her. They're even sitting together. Doesn't James look furious?" Callie remarked.

I looked. He did look quite annoyed. "James just doesn't want the Marauders to drift apart, likely."

"I doubt they'll ever stop being friends. They've been close since the first day at Hogwarts."

"If only Potter could realize that."

Callie looked over. "Here comes Cole," she said and smiled.

"Hey, beautiful," Cole said and sat down.

"Hello, Cole." I elbowed Callie, who took the hint and left.

"What happened to Sirius?" Cole asked.

"I erased his memories of Phoebe and told him to be nice to her," I said.

"You are going to restore his memories, right?"

"Eventually. It won't hurt him to see how wonderful it is to be in love with Phoebe."

"Speaking of love, I have something to tell you."

"What would that be?" My heart skipped a beat.

"I love you," Cole said.

"I love you too."

Love was in the air…. Even between Remus and Piper, who kept catching glances of each other. Soon they would realize their feelings, just as Cole and I had. Sigh… Life was perfect.


	5. Weep for Me

**Phoebe **

"Are you serious?" I asked, my eyebrow raised. Though Sirius had been much kinder to me lately, I still had trouble believing that Sirius was saying this.

"Of course," Sirius responded. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You know, I won't force you to do this. I told you that I wouldn't mind if we weren't open about our relationship."

"You deserve this." He put his hand on mine.

"But a Hogsmeade trip? James will see us."

"So let him see," Sirius replied.

A grin spread across my face. "Okay. Have I told you lately how wonderful you are?"

"You just did."

"You two had better get to classes," Paige called over her shoulder as she walked by carrying a container of coffee.

"Unfortunately, she's right," I said and kissed Sirius. "I'll see you later, Sirius."

"Bye, Pheebs."

I caught up to Paige. "We're going out on a real date during the next Hogsmeade trip. Isn't that great?" I said dreamily.

"Yeah."

"I don't quite understand what made him change his mind about people knowing about us," I said. "It's like he doesn't remember all the stuff James said."

Paige nearly choked on her coffee. "It does seem like that, doesn't it? Well, I'm sure he's merely seeing how nice you are."

I cast her a suspicious look. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"Paige, you—"

"Got to go! I have a different class than you!" she called as she ran away.

"Ugh. As if I don't have enough people getting involved in my love life. First my sisters, now her."

A spell attacked me out of nowhere. The force knocked me into the wall. By the time I straightened up, my attacker had fled. My cheek was bleeding. Shaking a bit, I stepped into the classroom.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Piper asked in her worried way.

"Someone attacked me," I said. "I didn't even hear the person say a spell."

"Maybe it wasn't a spell," Prue said softly.

"Either way, you should tell Dumbledore or Dippet."

I barely heard her. I was paying more attention to Prue. "What makes you say that?"

Piper was now completely tuned out of the conversation. She was gazing at Remus with love written all over her face. I knew she'd never have to nerve to admit how she felt. Too bad I couldn't help her out with a spell.

"I remember when we were very young, someone broke into the house. It was a man, but he had inhuman powers. Mom and Grams called him a…" I waited anxiously for the end of her sentence. "They called him a demon. Perhaps that's what attacked you."

I burst out laughing. "Please, Prue. Don't tell me you believe in that stuff. I know Grams is always trying to force that junk down our throats, but that's just Grams. Besides, why would a demon attack me?"

"Why would a demon attack mom and Grams?" Prue said. "There's something about our family, something that even Dumbledore seems to know about. You have to admit that at least."

"Maybe so, but I don't buy the demon theory," I responded. "It was probably Malfoy or one of his dolt followers."

"Even they need the aid of a wand to do magic," Prue countered. "You didn't hear anything."

"So I missed the spell. I had my mind on other matters. I think I'll just forget about this whole thing."

"Be careful," Prue warned.

"Always am, dear sister."

I looked back at Piper. She was still staring at Remus.

"Hello, Piper? Why don't you go talk to him?"

"Why would I?" Piper said, breaking her gaze.

"Yeah right," I scoffed. "I know you're head over heels for him."

"Prue, tell her how ridiculous she's being."

"'Fraid I can't convince her of anything," Prue replied. "You really are in love with Remus."

"I rarely even talk to him," Piper said. "How could I be in love?"

"It happens. I think you two would make a great couple," Prue said with a wink.

"She's right," I said. "Both of you are super smart and so disciplined, although Remus is a Marauder and does have a wild side."

"This conversation is over," Piper declared.

"You can keep denying it, but everybody else knows the truth."

She promptly walked away.

* * *

The day of the Hogsmeade trip finally arrived. I spent at least two hours deciding on the perfect outfit. With the help of fashion-sensible Natalie, I found the outfit.

I sat down to breakfast feeling excited and nervous and happy at the same time. It seemed that I always had this feeling whenever I was with Sirius or even when I just thought about him. I had never felt like this about a boy before. Was I really in love? I sure hoped not. Love… it was easy to say 'I love you', but to really have the feeling behind it… that was a whole different thing.

A white owl dropped a letter in front of me. I picked it up and saw that it had come from Grams. Wondering why she would write to me, I opened it and read the few lines.

I sharply breathed in. The noise of the hall was fading away. I was completely alone. I closed my eyes, tears running down my face. Filled with anguish, I screamed.

**

* * *

Piper**

I ran over to Phoebe. I was followed closely by Prue. "Phoebe!"

She didn't open her eyes; instead she closed her arms around her face, heaving great sobs.

I picked up the letter that seemed to be the cause of her trouble.

_Dear girls, _

_Something has happened. Your mom is dead. Coming to get you. _

_Grams _

I stopped, unable to do anything. No. It couldn't be. Your mom is dead. Your mom is dead. The words echoed in my mind. "No." It was like someone was holding me underwater. I was drowning. I was losing the air in my lungs. I couldn't think; I could barely breathe. It was so unreal, yet it was overpowering. Just words, just words. They were just words! How could my mother be dead? It was impossible.

Someone was coming near me. A voice, speaking words. A hand, touching my back. Tears, running down my face. I wanted to scream, just as Phoebe had. I wanted to rip up that letter, and I wanted someone to tell me that it wasn't true. _Someone tell me it isn't true! _I wanted to wake up from this nightmare. I needed to wake up and see my mother. _This is a nightmare… I'm just dreaming. I'm just drowning. _

Noise and movement and sound and then… silence. Someone else knew.

"Piper, Prue, Phoebe…"

No. I did not want to hear comfort. I did not want to hear pity. I would not take this any longer. I would not stay here in this silence, surrounded by the shards of my broken world. A glass world, so pure and perfect, so clear and assured, had been shattered. I too was shattered by some power outside my control. Could not stay… I could not stay in this light. I needed the darkness; I needed emptiness. Away… I had to get away…

I ran out of the Great Hall, away from the letter. I think my sisters followed me. I couldn't see where I was going. Was I even moving anymore? Did I care if I wasn't?

Light… No, I didn't want the light. Somewhere, I found darkness. I stopped feeling. I was numb. I couldn't feel the tears on my face. I couldn't feel the pain. I was floating; I was flying. Then I was gone.

* * *

For hours, I lay on my bed and wept. I wished I had been there with her when she had died. I wished I had told her goodbye. I wished I could have seen her one last time. She had been taken from me. Why had she been taken? Why did I have to be alone? I was with my sisters, but I was still alone. If I had had the strength to speak, no one would have heard me. I had had the will to move, I couldn't have moved. My body was separate from me, just as my mother was. I almost felt angry, but I wouldn't let myself feel anymore.

Prue was lying on the floor on her back, tears dripping from her wide eyes. She made not a sound. She hardly even breathed.

Phoebe was sitting with her head resting on her knees in the corner of the room, crying alone.

We remained like that for an undeterminable amount of time. Then Grams came and led us to the car. We went to a house I had once called home. It had been a place of comfort, but now it was only a reminder of what I had lost. Somehow, we slept for the rest of the day. I had a feeling that Grams put a spell on us. If I could sleep forever… how I would be blessed.

* * *

The following day, Grams explained what had happened. Her explanation was short and simple: "Patty was fighting a demon."

"Now's not the time to bring up the demon shit, Grams," Phoebe said bitterly.

"She was. You must accept that you remember the demon attacks. I know you do."

"Those were just dreams," Phoebe muttered.

"What kind was it?" Prue asked more loudly.

"A water demon. She drowned."

Silence followed. That statement was too final. I couldn't accept it. I wouldn't believe it. "She can't be dead."

"Piper—"

"No! I won't accept it! I can't lose her. I lost my dad. Why did I have to lose my mom?"

"She was a Halliwell," Grams said. "Our family fights evil."

"No. No, no." No more words. I closed my eyes. I wouldn't see. I wouldn't feel. I wouldn't believe this. "Give me peace," I sobbed.

"She died doing a good deed," Grams said.

"You don't even care," I said. "A good deed? She's dead! How can a good deed matter more than her life?"

"Piper, she was my daughter. How can you say that I don't care?"

"You don't care!" I shouted, opening my eyes. "I will never fight evil! I just want to be normal and I want my mom back."

"We all do, Piper. But there is nothing we can do," Prue said.

I didn't respond. How could Grams and Prue just accept this? How could they embrace it as a good deed? She was dead. She was gone forever. I closed my eyes.

"Before she died, she wrote farewell letters," Grams said. "She must have had a vision of her death."

A paper was placed in my hand. I did nothing. "Give me peace," I whispered. "Give me sleep."

"Perhaps this will give you peace." Grams tightened my hand around the paper. I remained passive.

"Piper…"

I curled up. No more light. Just darkness.

* * *

I eventually did fall asleep there in the living room. When I awoke, it was late at night, and I was alone. As I sat up, I found that something was in my hand. It was an envelope. I opened it, not realizing what it was.

_Dearest Piper, _

_I know that my death is coming soon. I have seen it. There is no way I can stop it. I want to tell you that I love you. I am sorry that we could not spend more time together. I hope that I have raised you well and that you had a wonderful childhood with me. There is something that you must know, and I'd prefer you find out from your family. You and your sisters are blessed with a gift greater than ordinary magic. You are destined to do great things together. You have a power, though I am not sure what it is. You will discover it soon. Please do not let your life pass you by while you mourn for me. I die but you must live on. Stay close to your sisters and obey Grams. I will always watch over you. I am here with you. _

_With all my love, _

_Mom _

Within the envelope I discovered a rose. A note was attached.

_This is an eternal rose. It is connected with my soul, so that whenever you feel alone, I am with you. _

Tears squeezed out of my eyes. I felt that I would cry forever. I didn't want to accept this. That would be admitting defeat. That would be giving in. I couldn't do that to mom. I had to keep hoping.

I began to sob uncontrollably. I couldn't keep denying the truth. My own mother had told me that she was dead. She had written the words herself. She was gone. Acceptance, I knew, would not make the pain go away. The pain was always going to be there. It felt like the pain would always be this intense. How could it ever ease?

"I miss you, mom," I whispered. To this day, I swear I heard her voice whisper back, "I'm here."

* * *

The funeral was like a nightmare. Mom looked so different. I couldn't stand to look at her. She looked peaceful, but how could she be peaceful when she was leaving us behind?

"Get the hell out of here!" Phoebe screamed. "We all died to you years ago, didn't we?"

Victor had showed up. Phoebe snarled at him quite a lot and blamed him for her death. She didn't believe he deserved to be there. I had some doubts myself. He had left us. But unlike Phoebe, I didn't bother him. I murmured a hello and moved on. Prue ignored him totally.

A few other people showed up, including a man I had never met. He lingered a long time at the coffin. He appeared familiar, butI didn't find out who he was.

Then came the burial. I concentrated on the tombstone. It read: _Patricia Halliwell, loving mother and good soul. _

She was gone now. "Goodbye, mom," I whispered. Goodbye. It wasn't ended, though. I was still alive. I would have to live with this. I didn't think that I could, no matter what happened. There was nothing that could bring me comfort. I suppose I had closure, but what else did I have?

Pain. That was about all.

* * *

We soon returned to Hogwarts. Nobody there knew how to act around us. We weren't quite sure how to act either. Sometimes I cried during classes and the teacher would allow me to take a break. For a while, we didn't talk to the other students. None of them had ever experienced a loss like ours. We didn't want to burden them with our emotions, so we talked to each other. We talked about how much it hurt and how much we missed her. We wondered if we would ever feel normal again. Most of all, we questioned whether life could or would go on.

"Why did she have to leave us? She knew the danger in fighting demons. Why did she keep doing it? She had us. Didn't she care about us? Didn't she see what would happen if she left us? She abandoned us!" I sobbed one particular day.

"I hate her," Phoebe said resentfully. "She could have walked away. She saw what was going to happen and she didn't do a damn thing about it!"

"You can't hate her, Phoebe," Prue said hoarsely.

"Yes, I can."

"We can be angry, Prue," I said. "This is how we feel."

"But she's dead!" Prue argued. "She's gone and we can't feel like this."

"Don't you see, Prue?" I whispered. "We have to work through the pain and the anger and the hatred. She left us alone, Prue, and it hurts. She had the chance to stop all this."

"You don't know that!"

"Maybe, but that's how we feel. Nothing can change that except time."

"How do you feel? How feel about her leaving us?" Phoebe questioned.

"It hurts, okay, but I am not going to hold onto these bad feelings. They're wrong and I will not let them rule how I deal with her death," Prue chanted. Her eyes were blank.

"If you don't, then you will never be able to be happy again," Phoebe said.

"You have to admit how you feel," I said.

"I hate her!" Prue blurted and recoiled from her own words.

"It's okay, Prue."

We held each other and silently cried.

"I'm glad I have you two," Prue softly said. "If I didn't, I wouldn't have made through these years. I'm sorry, Phoebe, for being harsh with you. Piper, I'm sorry I ignored you so much. I know you had trouble over the years with loneliness. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for that. We've all been growing apart and none of us tried to do anything about it. Mom," I sucked in a breath, "she tried to tell me that as sisters, we had a special connection. I didn't listen to her. I wish I had. We've wasted so much time being enemies."

"I should have listened to you two. If I had, I would have been able to curse the Marauders now."

We all chuckled a little.

"Wow. That's the first time I've laughed since…" I struggled with the words. "Since mom died."

"It seems like mom was our happiness. Can we be happy with out her?" Phoebe wondered.

"I don't know," Prue said honestly.

"Do you think she really is with us?" I asked.

"Sometimes it feels like she is. Other times, though..." Another tear ran down Phoebe's cheek. "It seems like I'll be alone forever."

I closed my eyes. "It feels like the pain will go on forever."

"Maybe it will."

* * *

As time progressed, there were days when it didn't hurt as much. There were days when I would laugh again. At first I felt guilty. I felt like I was betraying mom. I had to mourn her in order to honor her. How could I let myself be happy?

Yet, there were still times when I smiled. I couldn't seem to stop myself, no matter how hard I tried. I still struggled, and I still cried. I didn't think I could ever 'move on', but maybe I could go on. Maybe it was okay to be happy sometimes.

I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't like that. Still, what else could I do but face the uncertain future? What other choice was there?


	6. Enter the Fourth

**Prue**

Times were rough, and pain was hard. Life was difficult. At times, it was almost unbearable. I often wondered why I didn't just lie down and let the forces of destiny, the ones that had allowed mom to die, do what they wanted with me. Those were the worst days. Other days, I was still sad, but I could lose myself in life. It was a tossup most of the time. I was either possessed by life, or I possessed it.

To be controlled, to be a puppet—that, I was ashamed to admit, was where I found the most comfort. There was comfort in the certainty of pain. This was something that I kept from my sisters. I had revealed much to them, but this was something that I couldn't admit. I bottled it up, stored it away, and I knew that it would always be there for me. That was assured. Happiness was not.

I found that I was afraid of happiness. Every time I smiled, a panic would grip me. It was so easy for someone to take my happiness, so I clung to the grief. But I did not show the grief. I put on a mask, I hid my tears, and I turned myself into my sisters' strength. They needed me to be their foundation. I had to guide them and protect them. No one else was there to do that. Not anymore.

Today, though, was one of better days. I did not speak to anyone as I sat at breakfast. Instead, I observed the other students. I looked at their carefree approach to life, and I wondered if I had ever been like that. I couldn't seem to reach back to a time before the pain. I was confined to a cage of time, and I could only remember that I had once been happy. I didn't feel it, but I knew that I had once possessed happiness.

"Mail's here!"

The owls swooped down into the hall, dropping packages onto the tables.

As I was not expecting anything, I was quite surprised when a large package landed in my arms. I stared down at it, puzzled, for while. Then I tore off the brown paper and found it was a leather-bound book. It had an odd symbol on the cover. It was awfully old. Halfheartedly, I opened it and read the first page.

An incredible force erupted from the book. I passed through me, knocking me out cold.

* * *

"Prue. Look at me, Prue."

My heart jumped. I knew that voice, but I didn't dare to hope. Yet when I opened my eyes, I saw that I had not been mistaken, for there stood my mother.

"Mom!" I hugged her. For the first time in a very long time, I felt happiness and did not panic. Perhaps this was not assured, but my mother was here with me. Her presence blocked out any foreboding. "I thought you were dead."

"I am."

I looked at her, but I did not let go for fear that she would disappear. "So am I dead?"

"No. Prue, you have been chosen to receive a wonderful gift."

"Like you said in the letter?"

"Yes. You are a Charmed One. I pass your gifts onto you now. Use them well. Goodbye, Prue. I love you."

She was fading away. Now the forgotten panic grasped me and I screamed, "Mom! Don't go! Don't leave me! Mom!" I sat up and found I was in the infirmary.

"Lay down, dear," Madam Pomfrey said and forced me down.

In the jumble of thoughts racing through my head, I was only able to come up with one question: "Why am I here?"

"You and your sisters passed out at breakfast."

"Can I leave?" I asked.

"You really should stay the night," Madam Pomfrey said. "You've been out for some time."

"But—"

"You're staying," she said firmly.

It was no use arguing with her. "Fine."

Satisfied with that, she went over to a bed that had the curtains drawn around it. It was three beds from me. Next to me was Phoebe. To her left was Piper, then the bed with the curtains drawn. My sisters woke at the same moment.

"Mom."

"I saw her."

They looked at each other, then at me. "Did you see her?"

I sat up. "Yes. She said she passed a gift onto me, whatever that meant."

"She said the same thing to me."

"So what does it mean?"

"I have no idea. Grams always did have some weird abilities. Plus they fought demons." I fell back, letting my arms fall with me. The curtains that had been pulled back were suddenly ripped down by an invisible force. "What happened?" I asked shakily.

"Wait. Move your hand up and concentrate on the curtain," Piper instructed.

I did so, feeling rather silly. The curtain moved in sync with my hand. I moved my hand in a circular motion. The curtain imitated the movement. "Um, what the hell is going on?"

"You can move things using your mind. I think it's called telekinesis," Piper said.

"This is what mom meant?"

"I guess so. That means Phoebe and I have powers too."

"Like—" Suddenly, Phoebe leaned too far and fell out of bed. But instead of falling, she levitated a few inches above the ground. "Wow." She carefully stood.

"Levitation," Piper said.

"What about you, Piper?"

"I don't know. It could be anything."

It was then that I remembered the book that had gotten me in here in the first place. "What about the book that came today?"

"What book?"

"Someone mailed me a book. Ah, here it is." I picked it up and opened it. A note fell out. "It's from Grams." I unfolded it. "Dear girls, you should have discovered your powers by now. I preformed a spell and discovered your powers. They will evolve over time, but you will begin with these abilities. Prue, you have the ability to move things with your mind. Piper, you can stop time. Phoebe, you are able to levitate. I expect you will receive more powers soon. This book will guide you on your path as the Charmed Ones."

"Is that really my power?" Piper pondered.

"Try it."

"But how?"

"Try a hand motion."

Piper waved her hand. Madam Pomfrey froze. "How do I undo it?"

I shrugged. "Maybe you use the same movement."

She did and time resumed.

"You three shouldn't be up," Madam Promfrey admonished.

I nodded at Piper, who stopped time. Phoebe grabbed the book and we walked out. Madam Pomfrey would likely never figure out how we had disappeared.

* * *

"Look out below!" Phoebe yelled and jumped off the staircase. She levitated easily. "Ta-da!"

"Oh yeah? Well watch this." I made my books fly around and then land in an orderly fashion in my backpack. "We should get to classes."

"No need to hurry," Piper said with a wave of her hand. "Time is on our side."

We leisurely walked to our separate classes and arrived in plenty of time. I had Charms. I preformed the spells the Professor instructed us to do easily. Feeling bored, I decided to have some fun with McNair, a dolt Slytherin. I concentrated on the materials before him. They rose up and flew to the back of the room. He stupidly looked around. I briefly considered raising him up into the air... And I did, but only a few inches. The horror in his eyes was well worth the effort. Being telekinetic was definitely not without benefits.

* * *

Later, I found that Piper had also had fun with her enemies.

"I stopped time and moved around Snape's stuff," she told Phoebe and me. "It was hilarious."

"I didn't get to do anything. If I had, the teachers would have assumed that I had done magic. I couldn't risk it," Phoebe complained.

"You'll get a chance eventually," I assured her.

"I looked at the book a little last night. There are some pretty powerful potions and spells. There's also this 'demon guide'. It lists a whole bunch of them and tons of magical creatures. We should really look through it together," Piper said.

"How about tonight?"

"Sounds good to me."

And so, early that night, we gathered in the Gryffindor common room. We flipped through the book, which turned out to be called the Book of Shadows.

"This is the one that killed mom," I said quietly as we landed on a certain page. We were silent for a while.

"Let's look at the spells," Phoebe said.

We unenthusiastically flipped to the spells. A warning was written at the top. "Magic must not be used for personal gain. Major consequences may result. Bummer," Phoebe said. "I can't use any of these to curse James."

"Not that you would, of course."

"Of course," Phoebe said with a devious smirk.

"Oh!" Piper gasped as joy lit up her eyes. "There's a spell here that can summon spirits. We could call mom."

"Really?" I looked at the necessary things and summoned them. Piper stopped time so that we could be alone. Hope in our hearts, we called upon mom.

She appeared slowly. "Girls?"

"Mom."

"I shouldn't be here."

"But we miss you."

"You have to learn to live without me. It's too soon. I have to see your si—"

But before she could finish, she disappeared. The dull ache that had been weakened by the discovery of our powers came back, and we again broke down. We cried for a while, and then retired to bed.

**

* * *

Paige**

"Hello?" My voice echoed through the vast emptiness. What had happened? A few moments ago I had been in the Great Hall. Now I was in a place filled with nothing but fog. I felt very vulnerable.

"Her condition is getting worse. We really should transfer her to St. Mungo's," a woman's voice said from somewhere far away.

"They would not be able to do anything for her. This coma can only be broken by the bonds of sisterhood," a man's voice responded.

"But she is an only child."

"That is what she was led to believe. The truth was revealed to me by her birth mother, Patricia Halliwell."

"You mean…"

"Yes. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are all sisters."

"But why was she given up?"

"Her father is a whitelighter."

The woman gasped. "She must be very powerful."

"No more than her sisters. They are the Charmed Ones. You do remember that tale, don't you?"

"Yes, but I thought it was just a story."

"The Power of Four certainly is real. However, if Paige does not awaken, the power will fail."

"The Power of Three must be adequate."

"True, but the Power of Four is far more powerful."

"What will we do?"

"We will tell her sisters."

All at once, the voices were gone. I was left alone again. "Wait! What do you mean?" They couldn't hear me. I was cut off.

"Paige, give up your powers."

"Who's there?"

My parents emerged from the mist. "You must give up your power. It will destroy us."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you keep your powers, we will die," my father said.

"I don't have any powers," I said.

"You do," mom said and reached out her hand. "Give them to us."

"No, Paige. Do not listen to them," a voice said quietly.

"Who said that?" I called.

"They are not who they appear to be," the same voice said.

"Who are they then?"

"Voldemort. He wants you to give up your powers to him."

"But I don't—"

A woman appeared. "You must trust me."

The rest of my family began to gather around my parents. They all urged me to give up my powers.

"Please, Paige," my mother begged. "Please, you can save us if you just come closer…"

"Give me your hand, Paige," my father said.

There was something off in their eyes. It chilled me to look at them. Trusting my instincts, I backed away from them.

"Leave her alone, Voldemort. You will not pass!" the woman cried and created a shield. It held back my family.

No, this was wrong. "Stop!" I cried. "They're my family."

"Look again."

I looked and screamed. In place of my family was a horrible man. His eyes were terrifying. I could practically see the evil radiating from him.

"Leave!" the woman commanded.

"Only her sisters can get rid of me," the man hissed.

From somewhere far away, I heard chanting.

"Bring back this one to me, bring her back to her sisters three, bring her here, bring her near. Bring back this one to me, bring her back to her sisters three…"

The man disappeared. "I will win!"

"Go," the woman said.

I jerked up.

"She's awake!" Prue called to Dumbledore.

"Miss Matthews, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, I think." I couldn't get rid of the image of that man. Who was he? Who was that woman? "Could someone tell me what happened?"

"This will take a while," Dumbledore said. "Poppy, if you could get some tea."

* * *

"Wow... I… wow," was all I managed to say nearly two hours later.

"I know. We were rather surprised when we found out too," Phoebe said.

I looked over Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. "You three… you're really my sisters?"

"Yes, we are," Prue confirmed.

"What about this orbing thing? May I try it?" I asked anxiously.

"Absolutely not! You were in a coma!" Madam Pomfrey interjected.

"I don't see how it could do any harm," Dumbledore said.

Madam Pomfrey eyed him.

I concentrated and felt myself moving, but not in any ordinary way.

"That's so awesome," Phoebe said.

"Did I orb?"

"Yes."

"You three should work on getting her caught up. I know you've been practicing," Dumbledore said. The standard twinkle was lighting up his eyes.

Piper blushed. "Are we even allowed to use our powers? What about that decree?"

"In this case, you are above the decree. Your powers are strictly used for good, and you will need them in order to fight darker powers."

The four of us shuddered a little.

"However, that will be later on in your lives."

"Let's go and look at this book," I said eagerly.

"Not so fast! I let you bother my patient for long enough. She needs her rest. OUT!" Madam Pomfrey roared and shooed them out. "And don't even think about orbing out."

I sighed. "Fine, fine."

* * *

The next day, I was finally released. I was at last able to practice my new ability and have a peek at the mysterious Book of Shadows. I didn't quite know where all this was going, and that was a little frightening. However, I was able to take comfort in the fact that I had sisters to support me. Our relationship was undeniably awkward, but I hoped that it would progress beyond the uneasiness.

Phoebe, I found, was the most accepting sister. She welcomed me with ease. Prue was somewhat hostile at first, but she eventually cooled down. Piper was the one that I wasn't sure about. I didn't know if she liked me or not, or if she was willing to accept me. She was almost indifferent to the fact that we were sisters. Phoebe told me not to take it personally. I had a feeling that it wasn't personal. How could it be if she didn't even seem to care?

That's what I thought at first. Then, I overheard Piper talking to Prue.

"I just can't accept it, Prue," Piper said, frustration in her voice. "I can't accept this. After all our struggles, we have to deal with this now. Why did it have to happen _now_?"

"This isn't Paige's fault," Prue said.

"It is!" Piper burst out. "It is because she's the only part left. Mom and mom's whitelighter… they're both gone. But Paige is still here."

"Piper—"

"This one piece of ugliness… and we had to find it." Now Piper sounded bitter.

"Piper, you're not being fair to her. You're acting like her existence is the cause of all our problems," Prue argued.

"We could have just went on," Piper ranted. "We could have worked through the pain, and we could gone on. But now—now there are too many unanswered questions. What if—_what if _this caused dad to leave? Maybe mom was having an affair and dad found out."

"No. This didn't happen until after dad left."

"How can we be sure, Prue? How can we know when it started?"

"Even if that happened," Prue said, "those were mom's choices."

"But Paige is the proof. We might never have known if…"

I didn't find out what she said after that. I had heard enough.


	7. Give Me More

**Phoebe**

"For goodness sake, Piper, if you don't talk to him, I will," I said.

"Huh?"

"You've been ogling him every day for the past two weeks," I said. "You're just too shy to do anything about it. Make yourself a little more noticeable. I'd suggest you flirt, but I know that's not what you do."

"Whom are you talking about?" Piper asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"She's talking about Remus. Everybody can see it," Paige informed her.

Piper didn't look at Paige. She only acknowledged Paige's comment by crossing her arms. "Okay, you might be right, but I can't talk to boys. It's not a big deal."

Something tingled inside me. I felt insecure for some reason. "You think that you're never going to find love."

Piper gaped at me. "How did you know that?"

"I just… felt it."

"Right. Kind of freaky," Piper said.

Prue was sitting with us, but she had yet to say anything all breakfast. This was the Prue had developed after mom's death. She didn't show her pain, and she had stopped talking about how she felt. I was getting worried about her.

A different feeling tingled inside of me. "Somebody here is in love."

"You are really freaking us out. You're acting like you're feeling what we're feeling," Paige said.

"Why does that make you feel so exposed?" I inquired.

"I think that you're not getting enough sleep," Paige responded.

A quiver of nerves came from Piper.

"Don't be so nervous."

Paige and Piper stared at me.

"Both of you stop worrying about me," I told them.

"There is something going on with you," Piper said.

"There is nothing wrong with me," I protested. "It's you two that are broadcasting your emotions."

"Say what you want, but we're checking the Book."

* * *

I acted the same way in potions.

"Jake, would you please stop hating on Brit?" I said, cradling my head. "Your hostility is giving me a migraine."

"She's the one who's giving me the cold shoulder!" he exclaimed angrily. "Hold it. How did you know that?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "I've been doing it all day."

He looked at me oddly.

A surge of anger filled me. "Jake, you're the one who ignored me in front of your friends. If you can ignore me, I can ignore you!"

"Phoebe, what are you talking about?"

The surge ended. I looked to Brit. She was staring at me with her mouth open.

"I think I've figured out what's happening to me."

* * *

I flipped to the section in the Book regarding powers. "Empaths are able to feel whatever other people are feeling. They can channel others' emotions and sometimes even their powers. If the empath doesn't gain control, though, he or she may do or say what the other person wishes to do or say. They may even lose themselves to the power of the emotions of others."

"So?" Prue asked in an offhanded way.

"Don't you see? I am an empath."

"You can feel what we're feeling?" Paige asked nervously.

"Paige, I am not going to think any less of you if I know what you're feeling."

"Do you have to do that?" she said.

"I can't ignore what you guys feel."

"Then you will learn when to keep our emotions to yourself," Prue said, being the sensible one, as usual.

"I'll try." Piper was feeling down. I tried to ignore it, but it was too strong. I could basically tell what she was thinking. "I'm sure he would have talked to you if you hadn't been hiding in the corner."

"Pheebs, next time allow her to express her feelings before you give her advice," Prue suggested.

Piper, on the other hand, wasn't bothered. "I know. How am I supposed to approach him, though? What if he doesn't like me?"

"If you can get his attention, I'll be able to tell how he feels," I said. "Will you be up to that tomorrow?"

She chewed on her lip. "I guess so. How should I do that?"

"Well, you could wear a, shall we say, bold outfit. I'll lend you some of my clothes and I'll do your make-up."

"You won't me look like a—"

"Tart? I promise I won't."

"Okay."

Paige seemed to have withdrawn from the conversation. She was studying Prue closely. I wondered if she had noticed what I had noticed.

"Now that we've solved that problem," Prue started, "we have another matter to discuss. Phoebe got her second power, so shouldn't we getting more soon?"

"We should," Piper said. "What does the book say about other powers?"

I turned the page. "Hey, there's a page about the powers of half-whitelighters."

Paige came over and read it. "Half-whitelighters all have the ability to orb. A few of the especially powerful half-whitelighters have the ability to heal. Some can orb through time and modify memories in order to cover up magic. Some have telekinetic gifts which often manifest in the ability to orb things. This is achieved through saying aloud the name of the object that one wants. Because they are related to a soul that has moved onto a higher existence, many are able to transcend the usual plane of reality. What one do I have?"

"Well, you can't try healing right now, and I wouldn't suggest trying to modify our memories, so you'll have to try the last two," Prue reasoned.

Paige, I could tell, doubted it would work, but she attempted to transcend our plane. "Nothing. Now for the orb-thing. Uh, book." The book disappeared in a flurry of blue light and reappeared in her arms.

"That's your second power. It will probably be useful."

While Paige practiced her new power, Piper and Prue tried to find their second power.

"How about pyrokinesis or hydrokinesis?"

They waved their hands around and called for the elements, but nothing happened.

"Pheebs, that's enough for tonight. We'll try again in a few days."

"Why a few days? We—"

"We've been working hard on the Charmed Ones thing," Piper reminded me. "We need to take a break. We do enough magic in school."

I was put out. "All right."

"Good night, Phoebe," Prue said and Paige orbed them back to the Ravenclaw dormitories.

As hard to believe as it was, I was actually enthusiastic about something that wouldn't get me into trouble. It wasn't too bad, being good.

* * *

That night, I allowed my thoughts to wander. The first person that came to mind was mom. When she was alive, I hadn't been close to her. I guess that was because I had blamed her for Victor leaving. If she had just given up on magic, if she had left the demon fighting to Grams... "She'd be alive." I curled up, pain washing over me. It had been a while since mom had died, but the pain was still as fresh as it had been the day I had learned of her death. I had once thought that the pain stopped at a certain point. That was a foolish thought. The pain would never completely leave me. I had learned that. I wouldn't forget her either. I could wish forever but nothing could bring her back from the dead. She was gone.

Then my mind moved to the subject of Paige. There was an ugly feeling in me about Paige and about mom. I hadn't even admitted this to my sisters, but I admitted it to myself when I was alone and no one could see me. I was angry with mom for falling in love with a whitelighter, and I was angry with for never telling me. I could accept Paige, but this sudden news messed everything up. We were just working through the pain, and now this had to be thrust onto us. It wasn't Paige's fault, but she was still a complication. I knew that I had to work through this on my own, and the first thing I had to do was to accept how I felt and not feel guilty. I did have a right to be angry, and forcing back those feelings would do nothing but make it worse.

I thought of what I would say to mom if I could see her one last time. I would tell her how much I loved her, and I would confront her about Paige. Deep down, I knew why she had done what she had done. She had done it for love. I could accept that. I knew what love felt like. I also knew that eventually, I could accept what happened, and I could take it slowly. Every emotion, from pain to anger, took time to deal with. Sometimes I forgot that. However, I remembered this time.

* * *

The curtains around my bed were ripped open. I opened one eye and sat up. "I… what... who… Piper?"

"Help me! I don't know what to wear. I've never worn make-up."

I could sense her panic. "Calm down. I'm going to help you. What time is it?"

She hesitated before she told me, "Five o'clock."

"Piper! It's Saturday and you get me up at this time?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I was freaking out."

"It's okay." I rubbed my eyes. "Wait here and I'll get ready."

When I came back, Piper had picked out an outfit suited for a lawyer. "This is such a nice outfit. I don't see why you don't wear it."

"Grams got that for me. You are not wearing that. It's too conservative. He'll never notice you in that." I sifted through my trunk and found a flamboyant outfit. "Now this is much better," I said and held up a low cut shirt and short jean skirt. Piper looked as though she'd rather die than wear it.

"I can't wear that!"

"I'm not finished. You'll wear these shoes (high heeled pumps) and red lipstick."

"You said you wouldn't make me look like a whore," Piper said, her eyes wide.

"Hey, these are my things, you know."

"Well… I suppose I can wear it."

"You're going to," I said firmly. "Now get dressed."

She reluctantly did. I giggled when she came out. She had her arms crossed over her chest and at the same time was trying to pull down the skirt.

"First rule: you can't act like your ashamed of your body. You're a very pretty girl, Piper. Show it off." I moved her arms and pulled her skirt back up. She protested while I put make up on her and fixed her hair. I finished and placed her in front of the mirror.

"I look—"

"Fabulous?" I prompted.

"Not exactly the word I was looking for. Couldn't I wear a different shirt?"

"No."

Piper argued with me for a solid hour. She had an iron will, but I won out. By the time I was able to drag her to breakfast, everyone was up and in the Great Hall. A hush fell over the mass of students when she walked in. She looked around uncomfortably. I pushed her along. She looked down at her feet and sat at the Ravenclaw table.

All the boys felt like they were seeing her for the first time. I looked at Remus and concentrated on what he was feeling. He liked her and… he had for a while. I snuck up to Piper and whispered, "He likes you. He has since you starting liking him."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you, Phoebe!"

**

* * *

Piper**

In Divination on Monday, I was feeling both nervous and excited. It was my first class of the day with Remus. Those feelings were increased when we were partnered up. "…Lupin and Halliwell…"

He came over and sat with me. I had no idea what to say to him, so instead I stared at the table. "Um, do you want me to read your palm?" I forced myself to ask.

"How about I read yours first?"

I shyly gave him my hand.

"Hmm. Interesting. According to your palm, you should have died two years ago."

I smiled a little.

"I saw your outfit last Saturday," Remus said.

"Oh, I, um, lost a bet and Phoebe made me dress like that."

"Sounds like something she'd do. What is up with Phoebe anyways? She hasn't cursed anyone lately."

"Dippet said that he'd expel her if she caused any more trouble," I explained. My heart was still beating like crazy. "She's found something else to concentrate her efforts on."

The conversation progressed from there to pranks.

"I'd watch out if I were you," I said. "Phoebe may be afraid of being expelled, but she has, well, certain defenses now."

"What do you mean?"

"She found this book that shows her how to cover up magic. I think she's been getting a little antsy from the lack of mischief."

We continued to talk throughout the lesson. To my great surprise, I was eventually able to relax. I could actually talk to him. I was even more stunned when he asked if we could study together some time. I, without hesitation, said yes.

* * *

"Phoebe, I talked to him without blushing!" I beamed with pride.

Phoebe seemed predisposed. She was concentrating on two pieces of paper. "What? Oh, that's great. Did you flirt?"

"No. I think it would better for us to just be friends right now."

"Judging from his feelings, I'd say that's not going to last long."

"But I'm not ready for a boyfriend," I moaned.

"He is a very understanding boy, and he's rather like you, so I don't think that will be a problem." She read the two papers again, moving her lips silently.

"What are those?" I asked, suspicious.

"Nothing." She stuffed them into her robes.

"Pheebs, you're not—"

"I'm not going to do anything." She hurried off.

"Not again."

* * *

Eavesdropping was an esoteric art, one that I had never felt the need to master. That was why I was having so much difficulty eavesdropping on Sirius and James. I knew that there were spells to aid an eavesdropper, but I, being a good girl, had never learned them. I now regretted that mistake. This wasn't my usual manner of finding out information, but I had changed since mom had died. I wanted to enjoy life while I had it.

The conversation that I was listening to was in fact a heated argument. The subject, of course, was Phoebe.

"I have taken this with a smile, but enough is enough! You go parading around with that—that Phoebe as if there's nothing wrong with it. Lily told me to leave you alone, but I refuse, REFUSE to stand this any longer. I didn't want to do this, Padfoot, but I have to curse her for your own good!"

"Prongs, I love her."

"Don't say that! She's probably got you under her spell."

"Give it up!"

"No. I'm going to do what I have to do."

"I won't let you do anything to—" Sirius was suddenly cut off.

A chill went through went through me. What had happened to Sirius?

I sensed that James was going to be coming out through the door I was currently leaning my ear to. I froze time and went down the hall. Time resumed and James burst angrily out of the room. I followed him, not fully believing that he would actually do anything to my sister. Yet he went right to her.

"James, why are you so angry?" Phoebe asked once he had found her.

He held up his wand, and for the only the third time in my life, I saw fear in her eyes.

Phoebe unsteadily said, "James…"

I stepped in between them, my own wand drawn. "Don't even think of it."

"_Stupefy_!"

It was like my own power had been turned against me. I watched helplessly as James advanced on Phoebe.

"_Diffugere_!"

Phoebe popped out of sight with an "oh" of surprise.

I broke out of the spell and tackled James. "What did you do to my sister?" I screamed in rage. My fist connected with his face. I couldn't stop myself from hitting him again and again, not even when I drew blood.

"Piper, don't!" Someone pulled me off of him. It was Paige.

I struggled against her, not satisfied that James's face was bloody. "He did something to Phoebe!" I yelled. "Let me go!"

"I'll find her," she said and orbed out.

I didn't attack James again. Instead, I got out my wand. James flinched, but he didn't do anything. "_Salubris._" Whatever wounds I had inflicted on him were healed and the blood disappeared. My anger was somewhat overshadowed by fear, but I still had plenty of anger.

"What did Paige do?" James asked.

"You'd be much better off not saying anything." I paced in a blind fury. "She got over this stupid feud. Why couldn't you? If she is hurt—"

"She'll be fine. I just sent her to another plane."

"What!"

"An alternate reality, specifically."

I used every ounce of self-control to stop myself from pummeling him again. "You sent her to another reality. You should be expelled for this."

"So be it."

Paige orbed in, holding a shaken but healthy Phoebe.

"Phoebe, are you all right?" I hugged her.

"I'm fine." She pulled out of my grip and took my hands. "Piper, what happened to you?" Phoebe asked worriedly.

I looked away. "That's not my blood," I mumbled. "I thought I'd lost you, Phoebe, like we did mom."

James's steely look faded at that comment. Anger again controlled me. "Yeah, didn't think we'd lost enough? Thought we needed some more pain!"

"Piper, you've got to get a grip. I know why he did it. I felt it." Phoebe's eyes shone with something I couldn't identify. She looked past me to James. "I know what you're feeling. Paige, let's go."

Something had happened between James and Phoebe. I knew it was important, yet I didn't know why. I didn't feel that I had the right to ask her. It didn't seem to concern me. It was something that was meant only for the two of them.


	8. The Truth Hurts

**Prue**

The air was thick with tension. I had never seen Piper so angry with anyone in my entire life. The fact that she was still recovering from mom's death made her vulnerable. Truth be told, I myself was significantly angry with James for giving Piper such a scare. Piper was one of the kindest people around. But after what he had done, she had become snappish and easily annoyed. I knew I had to do something for her.

James had changed too. He was distant. He barely paid attention to his friends. He spent more time with Lily. She was concerned about him, as were his friends. No one had ever seen him so human.

The whole school's balance seemed to be affected by this. It was too calm, too quiet. It appeared that if something was going to happen any time soon, it was going to be big.

"Prue, you've got to do something," Paige murmured to me.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because Piper is too angry, Phoebe is too confused, and I'm having trouble with my power."

"What?"

"It's no biggie, but I can't really orb things as well. Watch." Paige feebly tried to orb her backpack.

"Maybe that's just too big," I said.

She shook her head. "No. I've tried everything. I hope it's not permanent."

"It can't be. The Charmed Ones are the most powerful witches of all time."

"I can still orb myself," she said. "It's just the telekinesis."

"Well, what do you suggest I do?"

"You'll have to use a potion. It's in the Book. I found it ages ago. It's called the light spell. It lifts the fear of opinion that all humans carry. The fear is our problem."

"I don't see why we can't work things out the normal way," I said.

"I tried. No one wants to listen."

"I'll attempt the potion," I said. "I can't promise anything, though."

"All I ask is that you try."

* * *

Little sisters have a way of convincing you to do things you don't want to do. Paige naturally had this ability. I didn't how she was able to do it, but somehow she got me out and onto the grounds in the dead of night with the Book and a cauldron. 

_Nota bene: This potion is to be created under the full moon in an exact alignment with the moon. _

_Fill your cauldron with a mix of dragon's blood and liquid extract of truth stone. Stir until they become a deep azure. Allow the moon to reflect off of this mix for a full ten minutes. Any longer will create an unfixable imbalance. Add precisely two pinches of crushed willow. Immediately stir in orris root and the enith stone. Mix well and say the words: no greater than truth, no less than deceit, no judgment or fear, and now will they meet. Dump the contents of the cauldron on the site where you want the spell to be effective. Do not leave the place where you have preformed the spell until the moon has gone from the sky. _

I looked up at my youngest sister. "Paige, do you realize how difficult this spell is?"

"Yes," Paige replied.

"Are you going to help me?"

"You'd doubt that I would?"

I sighed. "Do you have the materials?"

Paige produced them deftly. "Impressed?"

"Quite. The moon will be coming up soon." I paused, listening carefully. "Did you hear something?"

She shook her head. "There's the moon."

We lined up the cauldron carefully. "Dragon's blood and truth stone." She handed them to me and I poured them in.

"Where did you get this stuff? Most of it's not allowed."

"I have my sources," she said. "It's turning azure. Let the moon shine in."

We stepped back. "I can't understand how the situation could've changed so quickly."

Paige quietly thought. "I think it had something to do with the alternate reality spell. When Phoebe went there, she changed the balance between the realities. That affected our world." She stopped, and then lowered her voice a little. "When I went there, I saw some scary things. In that world, the Charmed Ones and the Marauders have been killed by this man named Voldemort."

"I've heard his name a few times. Is he really that much of a threat?"

"I don't know. It was horrible, that world. It revolved around fear and agony. I'm afraid that if Voldemort isn't stopped, he's going to do the same thing in our world."

This talk wasn't very comforting, so I got up and continued to create the potion. I spoke the words and dumped out the contents of the cauldron. The potion made a loud hissing sound and the ground sunk in a little.

A howl interrupted the silence of the night. It made the hair on the back off my neck stand up. Paige shivered. "What was that?"

"I don't want to know. Wish it hadn't picked tonight to be prowling about."

Just as we were about to drop off to sleep, a rat ran into us.

"EWWW! Rat!" Paige shrieked.

I tried to shoo it away. The rat didn't like that. It bit my hand and ran off.

"Did it bite you?"

"Yeah," I said.

"You'll get rabies!"

"I highly doubt that, Paige." I pointed my wand at my finger and muttered, "_salubris._"

Paige nudged me. "Prue, look."

I looked where she was pointing. A thin web of blinding blue light was weaving its way over the land. It quickly made its way over us and spread to the school and the Forbidden Forest. We stood up. I felt a small tingle as I made contact with the web. The network of light completed itself and began to double back, carrying a red light instead of the original blue.

"It worked," Paige murmured.

"What will this do exactly?" I questioned as the light disappeared.

"You'll be able to say whatever you feel without fear of judgment."

"Like a truth spell?"

"Not precisely. You can lie if you want to, but you will feel free to say what you think."

"How will that help?"

"It's going to give everyone a chance to say what they wish," Paige explained. "That way, everyone's problems will work themselves out."

"I'll take your word for it." I yawned. "Will the moon ever go down?" I sat up straight. "Oh no."

"What?"

"I have to meet Dumbledore first thing in the morning."

"Ask Piper to stop time for you."

"That's not all," I said. "I also have to meet Dippet. I forgot about Dumbledore."

"You have a problem."

"Thanks for the advice," I said, maybe a little to harshly.

Paige stared at me. "I already have one sister angry with me. I don't need another one doing the same," she said coolly.

"Sorry, Paige." Then I thought about what she had said. "Who's angry with you?"

"Piper," Paige said quietly.

"Why would Piper be angry with you?"

Paige looked away from me. "Because I'm the intruding sister. I heard her talking to you about me. I heard those things that she said. She won't even look at me. If she talks to me, it's forced."

"Paige—"

"The sun's coming up. We can leave now."

We orbed inside. "You'd better figure out what to do," Paige told me. "I have to see how our little spell is working out."

What was I going to do? I started to head towards Dumbledore's office, and then I turned around and went for Dippet's. Then back, and back once more. Somewhere in the middle of this, a feeling that resembled being ripped apart overcame me. I turned and saw a version of myself. I jumped back. "Whoa. Are you real?"

"I think so," my own doppelganger said.

"What are you?"

It shrugged. "Solves our problem, though."

The initial shock had worn off. "That's right. Okay, you go to Dumbledore's, I'll go to Dippet's."

The other me nodded and we went our separate ways.

"Do sit down, Prue," Dippet said once I had gotten to his office.

I obediently sat.

"You probably don't know why you're here. You are here because of your abilities."

I had realized that he would eventually approach me about this. I vaguely wondered why he hadn't gathered all my sisters instead of just me.

"I would have had your sisters here too, but they were reluctant," he said, as if reading my thoughts. "I would like you to refrain from using your powers during school hours. I know that you will have to work on your powers, so I have found you a teacher of sorts. His name is Leo Wyatt. He is your whitelighter. He will be coming here within the week. That is all for now."

I rose and left his office.

In the hallway, I ran into myself.

"What'd Dumbledore have to say?"

"He said that he wanted to teach us, but Dippet made him chose another person instead."

"Leo Wyatt."

"Yeah. So how do we…" it gestured with its hands.

"Oh, uh…" I touched it and we were joined once again. A huge scream of either terror or anger suddenly echoed through the hall. I ran towards were it was coming from—the hall by the north tower.

**

* * *

Paige **

I collided with someone while running to the north tower. "OUCH!" we both yelled and then said, "sorry!" at the same time. "Hey, Prue."

She nodded. "Don't just stand there. Let's go!"

I tried to keep up with her, but she had an amazing pace for someone of her build.

"Prue—wait—up," I panted. She ignored me, so I orbed ahead and landed right between Sirius and Phoebe.

"Paige, watch out!" Prue called and telekinetically knocked me to the ground just in time. A spell ricocheted off the wall broke through a window behind our little group.

"So the truth comes out. Why didn't tell me before I got involved with a sniveling weakling such as yourself?" sneered Phoebe, not even paying attention to us.

"I don't see what's wrong with it," Sirius replied.

"You'd rather fight me to entertain James, wouldn't you?" Phoebe said.

"It's not that at all," Sirius said. "You were just more fun when you were cursing me."

Phoebe emphatically waved her hands. "Fine! If it's a duel you want, a duel you'll get!"

They bowed to each other stiffly. I probably should've interfered then, but I was far too fascinated by the scene before me. Prue had more sense.

"Both of you cut out! I'm going to get—"

We never found out whom she was going to get, though, for Phoebe decided to stun her.

"You never let me fight my own battles, Prue, not even when dad left."

Now was the time to get Piper. Though our sisterly relationship was strained, I need her to help me stop Phoebe and Sirius. I orbed out and found her frantically searching through the Book of Shadows. "Piper, come with me. We've got to stop Sirius and Phoebe before they kill each other!"

"I'm too angry. I've got to curse something." She turned her eyes on me. "Maybe you."

Though I knew I didn't have time for this, I asked, "Why do you hate me so much?"

Piper didn't hesitate before she said, "Because mom was supposed to perfect, and you messed it up."

Now was not the time for emotional displays, so I went right for the throat of the situation. "That's too damn bad. Nobody is perfect." I grabbed her and orbed back. She took in what she was seeing. Phoebe had just thrown the words of a shrinking jinx at Sirius. With a flick of his wand, he was back to normal. He paid her back by putting a blinding curse on her. "Freeze them!"

Piper flicked her fingers and the only window that was not broken exploded, showering glass everywhere. I deflected the shards away from everyone. Again she tried to freeze time. A painting's frame exploded. The woman within the portrait shrieked and ran off. The third flick of her fingers resulting in the entire portrait exploding.

"Stop!" I put her arms firmly by her side.

"Looks like I have a new power. Perfect for my wreaking havoc."

"I don't think so," I said.

"I'm going to find the rest of the pesky Marauders," Piper said, smirking.

"But you're in love with Remus!" I slapped my hand to my mouth. If I had had any hopes of softening Piper's feelings toward me, I had just ruined all my chances. The reason was simple. James, Peter, and Remus were heading up the hallway with Dumbledore by their side. Remus had probably heard what I had just said.

Crap.

Piper, her eyes burning with rage, tried to blow me up using her new power. I orbed and my particles were scattered just a bit. Not the most comfortable of all feelings, but it was better than really being blown up.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore roared. "Never have I seen such terrible behavior. Dueling in the middle of a hall! Blowing up everything in sight! Stunning fellow students!"

My body was slowly returning to normal. Dumbledore looked infuriated. I was amazed. I had never seen him like this, and I hoped that I would never have to see him like this ever again.

"Piper, Sirius, and Phoebe, you will be joining me for detention tonight and for the next two weeks. One hundred points from Gryffindor and fifty points from Ravenclaw. I would have expected better from all of you. You will all return to your dormitories for the remainder of the evening."

Piper's face turned beet red and then the color drained as she realized that she was getting detention. Even her lips looked snow white. She gulped and looked as though she was fighting back tears. The anger was leaving her. It seemed that a little bit of not holding back was exactly was she had needed. She was Piper again, and this Piper was scared to death. I was quite sure she had never gotten one point taken away from Ravenclaw and most certainly had never gotten even one detention.

Phoebe doubled over in pain. She was picking up on Piper's feelings. They must have been rather intense, for it seemed that she couldn't move from her position. I had some trouble feeling badly for either of them. Piper had just blown me up and Phoebe had thrown a spell at me.

Then I remembered that Prue was stunned on the floor. I went over to her. She wouldn't wake. What if she had taken the stunning too hard? "Prue, are you all right?"

"She'll be all right. She'll need some time to recover, though," Dumbledore said soothingly to me. It was hard to imagine that this was the same man I had just seen a few moments before.

"Am I in trouble, sir?"

"Of course not. The Maiden told me exactly what happened." He sternly looked at the three troublemakers. "I believe I gave you an order."

"Wait a minute," Phoebe said. "I'm over the limit."

I was confused, but Dumbledore seemed to understand. "Then this is beyond my control," he said. "I'm afraid, Miss Halliwell, that…"

"I'm expelled," Phoebe finished miserably.

"Stop," I said. "This is all my fault. I did a spell to lift everyone's fear of judgment. I was trying to make things better."

Dumbledore studied me. "Though you shouldn't have done something like that… I will accept it. Phoebe, since you were under the influence of a spell, you will not be expelled. However, you will keep your nose clean for the rest of the year. That is all."

Piper, who seemed unaware of her location, turned and moved like a ghost down the hall. Phoebe put some distance between herself and Piper and then headed off. Sirius, looking rather peculiar indeed, followed Phoebe.

Dumbledore fixed each broken window and the painting and, with one last look at Prue and I, left. I made a move to orb the Prue and myself, but James stopped me.

"This has gone on too long," he said quietly. "Can you do that thing you do and take us to the Room of Requirement?"

"Sure. Everyone grab hands," I said, taking James's hand, and lightly touched Prue on the arm. It wasn't too easy to orb a whole group of people, but I managed it. Having explored the castle before, I knew where the Room of Requirement was. It was far easier to reach when I orbed. I noted that as we landed softly in the room. It looked quite different than it had the last time I'd seen it. This time, instead of just having a sleeping bag in it, it was filled with soft chairs and had a pot of tea quietly brewing in the corner. I placed Prue carefully in one of the cushiony chairs and then sat.

"I've been thinking about something for a while. It's something that's almost impossible to believe. I didn't think anything of it until recently," James said, pacing.

"What exactly is 'it'?" I inquired.

He looked at me with a grim look on his face. "A vision. I know it seems ridiculous, but some things in it came true, and I'm afraid that the rest of it will come true too." He paused to collect his thoughts. "You all remember when Phoebe and I switched bodies accidentally, right?"

We all nodded. It had been an amusing occurrence. "Well, after we were switched back, I had this dream that was so realistic, I could hardly believe that it was a dream. I saw flashes of random moments. The connection between all of them became clear when I saw the last thing. First I saw Phoebe turning us into frogs. Then I saw Phoebe as a metamorphmagus. After that, I saw Phoebe stunning Prue. The last thing I saw…" He stopped. "The last thing I saw was Sirius and Remus dying," he paused for a long time, "with Phoebe standing by them."

"But she wouldn't… she couldn't…" I stumbled over my words. "Why would she?"

"You don't know that it was her. You only saw a moment of it," Remus pointed out.

"But what about everything before it? It was all about Phoebe," James said. "Who else could have done it?"

I didn't want to believe that my half sister could do such a thing. He did have a point, though. I shook my head. "No way. Not Phoebe."

"Is this why you didn't want us to get involved with Phoebe?" Remus asked.

"Yes."

An idea popped into my head. "I'll be right back."

"But—"

I orbed out before he could protest. I grabbed the Book of Shadows and appeared back in the room.

"What's that?"

"A book of magic." I flipped around. The pages suddenly moved on their own accord. I froze, and then cautiously touched it again.

"Does it do that often?"

"That's the first time." I read the page. "This is the right spell. Everyone join hands."

They were hesitant. "What is this spell going to do?" Peter asked.

"It's going to show us the truth."

We grasped hands. "Oh Halliwell line, sacred and true, show us what is real, this we beg of you." A wind arose and blew the pages of the book back. It ended and I saw that the Book was now open to a passage concerning the power of precognition. As I watched in fascinated alarm, an invisible hand wrote the words: _Phoebe's power_. The words faded quickly. "That didn't make any sense," I muttered. "Phoebe's powers are empathy and levitation, not precognition."

"What are these mysterious powers that you guys have, anyways? Why do you have them?" James asked.

"We're the Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches of all time… and so on. We have some sort of destiny….yada yada… And we have special powers. I can orb, Phoebe has the abilities of empathy and levitation, Prue is telekinetic, and Piper can stop time and apparently blow things up. It doesn't make any sense to us yet. No one can tell us exactly what the Charmed Ones are all about. Try not to tell anyone, okay? I'd rather we not have too much attention."

"Why do _you_ have powers?" Remus pressed.

I sighed. "I'm their half-sister. My mother had an affair with an angel. The result was I. I don't feel like a part of the family, even though we all share this mysterious destiny." I was surprised by my own words. I had admitted something that I was terrified to admit. How very curious…

"This is getting way too complicated for me," James said.

"At least you don't have to live it. I think we've found out all we're going to find out, so we should—Prue!"

Prue was stirring. I attacked her with a hug.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't be able to take that spell. I feel close to you, more than Piper and Phoebe. You've been so nice to me, so sisterly. I really feel like we're sisters." That was another surprising comment.

"We are sisters," Prue firmly said.

I grinned. "We'd better get to our rooms. If a teacher catches us, we'll be in as much trouble as our sisters."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain on the way."


	9. You Know I Love You

**Phoebe **

All I had to do was go up and talk to him. It wasn't so hard. I had to find out what was going on with him. One minute he was showering me with affection, the next minute he was saying that he wasn't sure about how he felt. It was unacceptable. I would have never tolerated it before. "Just go up to him and tell him that we need to talk. Go now," I ordered myself quietly. I took one step and stopped. "Go."

Reluctantly, I went up to Sirius. I had been planning to confront him in my usual brazen fashion, but the look on James's face told me not too. I also felt a twinge of fear from James. I had no clue why he'd fear me. Perhaps it had something to do with his mysterious vision. Paige had only told me that James had had a vision and that it had inspired great fear in him. She wouldn't tell me what he had seen. "Sirius, I'd like to talk with you." I was wondering which Sirius I would get, the affectionate one or the distant one.

It turned out to be the latter. "Phoebe, I'm not sure we should talk."

"If you have ever felt anything for me, you will talk to me now."

He looked to James, who looked away. I pulled him off to the side. "I don't know what's going on, but I want to hear the truth from you."

My eyes bore into him. I could sense his discomfort even before he turned away. "I'm not sure of anything, Phoebe. James has been telling me to stay away from you, and I don't know what to do."

Who was this person before me? How could this be the same boy who had held me when I had feared expulsion and had listened when I wondered about Paige? Had it all been a lie?

"Why does he want us apart? What did he tell you?" My voice was growing softer. If I didn't stop myself, I would burst out crying. I wouldn't let him see me cry.

"He told me not to tell you," Sirius said.

"Sirius, I don't know what to do. Sometimes you aren't afraid to show that you love me. Other times you ignore me. Other times you spread rumors about me. Still other times you say you liked me better a different way. I am tired of this guessing game and I'm tired of you treating me like I'm nothing. I'm a damn human being and I deserved to be treated like one!" I forced back a sob. "I never took anything lying down before. I do it for you because I'm falling for you. If you feel that we can't be together, come out and say it. I deserve that much." Tears began to spill from my eyes. I kept my head down low so that he couldn't see them.

"Phoebe, I'm not sure that this is going work out," Sirius said. "If we spent some time apart, we might figure it out."

I calmed the tears and looked up, forcing a miserable smile. "You're right. We should spend some t-time apart." I sobbed loudly, the tears starting anew. "Don't look at me!" I cried and ran away.

I ended up in one of the secret passageways. Even though it was freezing in the passageway, I stayed there for several hours. My tears didn't last long; I had never been one to cry much.

I highly suspected that several spells had been used on Sirius. Not even he could change his mind so quickly. I also suspected that James had something to do with it. He was trying to sever the ties between Sirius and I… but why? No vision could make him feel so afraid.

"Or could it?" I questioned. I didn't know. I had never heard of anyone having any visions, save for mom. She had seen her death. She hadn't tried to do anything about it, though. Yet she had been made for premonitions. It was a part of who she was.

"In many old stories," I mused to myself, "people try to escape fate. They never succeed. And… none of them actually see it. Others see it." Then it all clicked together. "James wasn't meant to see what he saw. Someone else was meant to." It was a bit far-fetched, hardly reliable, but it was the only thing I had. I frowned. Who was meant for the vision? It was impossible to discover. So many spells had been cast on James, most of them by Lily and me.

_It's the only theory I've got. I have to go through the spells, no matter how long it takes._

A blue light illuminated the darkness of the tunnel. "Phoebe, we've been so worried about you. We have something to tell you. It has to do with Sirius."

My heart leapt up, but I quickly quelled my eagerness. "This is something that I have to do on my own."

"We decided to tell you what James's vision was about."

"No sisters! This is something I have to do alone. It's important to me."

"I know that."

"Then you'll understand and you'll let me do what I have to do."

"His vision shows—"

"Don't interfere," I said. "I can do this and I'm going to."

We stared each other down. Paige gave in. "Are you going to at least let me orb you to the Gryffindor tower?"

"That's one offer I can't turn down."

Orbing was an odd thing. It always made me feel like I was being broken up into tiny pieces. While we swirled through space, I realized that hadn't told Paige that I was sorry. "Paige, sorry for trying to stun you."

"It's okay."

"I don't know what came over me. I was just so angry."

"Don't give it a second thought. Sisters always fight."

I briefly considered asking her if she felt like we were sisters, but her feelings told me that she starting to feel comfortable calling me sister. "Good night," I said instead.

"I hope that you find what you're looking for."

Alone again, I got the book out from the hiding place Piper had created (Piper was brilliant with hiding charms. Once, when she found out I had defied Grams by making an invisibility potion, she hid my personal spell book. I only got it back when she decided I had learned my lesson). To find the Book, you had to sink your arms into the wall and pull it out. It was accessible from the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor common rooms. Prue had made it impossible for anyone else to get it by putting a hex on the portal. If any other person found it, their arms would get stuck. I kept waiting for someone to try it.

"Mom, if you're here, help me out, okay?"

The Book pages flipped as though being moved by an unseen hand.

"Thanks. Show Me Spell. Show me, show me, I want to see, show me, show me, what it may be."

At first, it seemed that nothing was going to happen. Then, with a crack of light, a list appeared in the air.

_Tongue-tied spell. Back at you spell. Thoughtless spell. _

The list just kept growing and growing. At some point, I dozed off. I had a short dream in which Sirius cursed me with power stealing spell. He had a third power, though, the power of precognition. I tried to get back my powers, but he just kept laughing.

"Come one, Sirius. Don't do that," I muttered in my sleep.

"She's awake! She said your name."

"She's asleep. She talks in her sleep all the time."

"I don't want to know how you know that."

"Moony, Phoebe is much more classy than that."

"So why'd you break up with her?"

"I don't know."

"What is all this?"

There was a long pause. "Wait! I know what this is. These are all the spells that have been cast on Prongs."

"You're right. And look, that book is open to a show me spell."

I stood up, though I was still asleep. The book tumbled from my lap as I stood up. "I know. The vision was… oh, no." I sat back down. "Lost it." I slumped to the side.

"She sleepwalks too?"

"That I didn't know."

"Hold it. What is this spell?"

"That's the one that caused Phoebe and Prongs to switch bodies."

"But what's that attachment to it?"

"Looks like a time jolt spell."

"Did she accidentally add that?"

"I doubt it. They're not related at all."

"Sirius! Come here." I walked over to him without knowing where I was going. My dream was still going. "Thought you could pull this off? I know what I have to do to get my powers back." I pulled him close and kissed him. "Ha!"

"The ladies chase after you even in their sleep."

"We'd back get back. Somebody's coming."

* * *

"Phoebe, wake up. It's noon and you need to be up," Piper's voice called from far away.

I moaned and curled up in a ball.

"Wake up!"

"Nope. Sirius broke up with me. I'm sleeping for the rest of my life."

"What the heck is all this stuff?"

My eyes snapped open. I looked around. The room was filled with writing. "It worked! Now for the tedious task of going through it."

"Phoebe, do you think I'm going to have a future?"

"Of course," I said. "You're the smartest person I've met. You're always at the top of the class. There is no way your future isn't going to be bright."

"You give me a run for my money in academics."

"Don't be silly. You know I never come even close to your grades."

"You could if you wanted to."

I shrugged. "Maybe. Piper, I have a question. Why did you feel so calm in detention? I couldn't quite understand that."

"I did something wrong. I deserved the punishment. I did a lot of panicking before and after it, though." She stopped, which was good, because I chose that moment to stop listening. It wasn't a personal thing against Piper, but I had to concentrate on a more pressing subject. I had located an unusual listing. A switching spell with an attachment? How had that happened?

I prodded the words with my wand. They shivered and made room for a new phrase, the words 'preformed by Phoebe Halliwell and Lily Evans'. That explained it. Lily and I must have unintentionally put spells on James at the same time. So why had she used a time jolt spell?

"Piper, what can time jolt spells do?" I asked.

"Usually they force a person's body ahead in time. The body takes on that amount of time while remaining in its own time," she said, sounding as though she had memorized it from a book. "Not many people know that time jolt spells also cause the recipient to temporarily lose his or her powers."

Another question answered. "But why would he temporarily gain a power?"

"Who?"

"No one. Because we switched bodies, the time jolt must've done something to me," I reasoned. "That would mean that the premonition was mine. The power jumped from me to James. Therefore, I have a third power. I have three powers?"

"You're babbling to yourself," Piper interrupted. "Explain what you're talking about."

I ran my theory by Piper. She agreed with my thought.

"Shoot, I forgot to put away the Book." I moved to pick it up from the table on which I thought I had put it. My blood ran cold as I realized that it wasn't there. I couldn't have lost the Book. I just couldn't have. I sank my hands into the wall, but there was nothing there. "Piper, do you know where the Book is?"

"Do you mean to say you don't know where it is?"

I nodded meekly.

"_Accio Book of Shadows_!"

But the Book didn't come to us. Someone already had the Book. That somebody was standing in front of us.

"You shouldn't leave this kind of book lying around," James said.

"Piper, leave."

She did.

"Hand over the Book, James," I commanded.

"Here." He gave me the Book. "I don't want it."

My anger faded away as I felt what he was feeling. "But you're hurting. Your fear is haunting you."

"You're a pretty good empath."

I cringed as another wave of his feelings hit me. "I know why you had that vision. You weren't meant to see it, though. I was meant to."

He was understandably confused.

I touched his arm lightly. "James—"

I gasped as a strange new feeling took over. I saw a flash of two people being struck down by a man, Voldemort. I had seen him in the parallel reality. The two people, as whatever I was seeing revealed, were Sirius and Remus.

I couldn't shake the cold feeling that had invaded my body. "Did you see them dying?"

"But how could you know that if…"

"You thought I was going to kill them?" I had never expected that. It hurt me deeply. How could James think that I was capable of murder?

"That's what I saw."

Words failed me. What could you say to someone who thought you could kill?

We were silent for a long time.

"I was wrong," James said at last. "I'm sorry."

Was that all he could say?

"Phoebe, I should have known that you are a good person. I have to tell you something." He sighed. "I put a thoughtless spell on Sirius. He wouldn't break up with you."

"That's why he said all those things?"

He nodded. "I'm really sorry. I thought that it was the only way."

I could feel my heart breaking yet again. "He hurt me for no good reason? He did those things because you put a spell on him?" I got up and made to leave. "No, he didn't. I know why he did it. It's not just because you put a spell on him. It's because you're far more important to him than I am. He broke my heart because you felt so strongly about it. I shouldn't be hurt by it. But I am." With that, I left.

**

* * *

Piper**

I was in an unusually good mood. It was a beautiful Sunday. Remus and I had decided to take a walk along the grounds. He was such a sweet boy and a good friend. I wasn't sure if he hadn't heard what Paige had said or if he had just chosen to ignore it. Either way, our friendship was just as strong as it had been before Paige's outburst.

"Shall we?" he said, offering his arm. I took it.

"It's so gorgeous today," I sighed contentedly.

"Yeah." He wasn't looking at the scenery, though.

"I see Lupin's taking his half breed girlfriend around," Malfoy said loudly.

Remus flicked his wand. In place of a mouth, Malfoy now had a zipper. I laughed.

"He's such a fool. He'll never change. I just hope he never has kids," he said.

We were getting farther away from the crowd.

"I can tell you're in a good mood. I have to say this, though," Remus started. "I assume your sister told you about James's vision. He's made a mess of everything. I want you to know that I'm going to try to sort this out."

"Good. This whole Sirius/Phoebe situation gives me a headache. They're made for each other and everyone should accept it."

He stopped.

"What is it?"

"I've wanted to do this for a while." He leaned in to kiss me.

I panicked and flicked my fingers. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted to be his girlfriend. I had to relax and let unplanned things happen. I was so used to planning every detail of my life. I had to get involved with other people. I flicked my fingers again and received my very first kiss.

* * *

"Piper, you two will make an adorable couple. I can't believe that he just kissed you right there. He's such a sweetie!" Paige gushed.

"He is, isn't he?" I sank down into a chair in the Room of Requirement. "Where are the others?"

"It usually takes a while to find this room."

"What are we going to discuss with everyone?"

"Relations."

"Ah, an ever changing subject."

There was a long silence. This was, I believed, the most Paige and I had ever said to each other. I couldn't believe that Paige was being so nice to me after what I had said to her. I wanted to work through this, but I couldn't seem to bring myself to bring up the subject.

_You have to,_ I told myself. "Paige." Where was I going to begin? An apology seemed most appropriate. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for things I said to you and for ignoring you… and for trying to blow you up. I blamed you for my problems, but it isn't your fault. I'm just… I'm just really sorry."

"Piper, it's all right," she said.

"No, it isn't," I said. "You're not to blame for anything that's going on right now."

"Maybe I did help mess up your family, though," Paige murmured.

"You heard that?" I asked, stunned.

She nodded. "Piper, I know where you're coming from, and—"

"I was wrong," I said. "I was wrong about everything. You're my sister, and you don't deserve any contempt because of that. The choices mom made were her choices, not yours. I hope that someday I can make this up to you."

"There's no need," Paige said. "I know that you were hurting, and I forgive you for what you said. Let's just let this go and move on."

"But—"

"Agonizing over this won't heal any wounds," Paige said. "Healing can only come from the hope that things will get better."

I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. "Thank you, Paige. And this is _our_ messed up family. It's not just mine."

She smiled a little. "New subject. I still don't understand why James didn't think about talking to us."

"Fear for another's life tends to make people rash," I said. "I don't really blame him for what he did, although the situation could have been dealt with better."

The door opened. "Phoebe, honey, just come in with me. If he shows up, I'll have Paige orb you out, okay?" Prue promised an overwrought Phoebe.

Phoebe mumbled something and curled up in a chair.

Remus, Sirius, and James walked in. Phoebe grabbed Paige. "I want to leave," she said urgently.

"You have to stay," Paige said.

"I'd like to see you make me."

"As your older sister, I command you to stay here," Prue said.

Phoebe stuck out her tongue at her.

"Where's Peter?" I asked, noticing his absence.

"We couldn't find him anywhere," James responded.

"Ah." I found it a little odd that Peter wasn't with them. He seemed to greatly admire James and Sirius, and it seemed that he was always with them.

Once everyone had gotten settled, we began.

"Well, we all know why we're here. We have to set the record straight," Prue said, taking charge. "First, James's vision. That vision was meant for Phoebe. She has developed another power. I suppose Lily's time jolt spell not only caused her power to advance before it was meant to, but also caused her to pass it on to James temporarily. You should know," she said to James, "that the person who had those two killed in the vision was not Phoebe. It was Voldemort."

"Don't you dare feel so shocked over there," Phoebe snapped at the boys. "I'm not that much of a bitch."

"Phoebe," I said sternly.

"Whatever."

"I don't know if James has told you, Sirius," Prue went on, "but he cast a thoughtless spell on you. He believed it was the best thing to do."

Sirius looked at James with an incredulous look on his face. James looked away.

"That, however, is not the issue," Prue said. "The issue is whether or not you all trust Phoebe. Phoebe was meant to have that vision because she is meant to change that. In order to do that, she needs your trust. We need to know the truth. Do you trust her? And don't lie. She can feel when people are lying to her."

Phoebe had withdrawn from the conversation and from reality, so I doubted that she would make a good lie detector.

"I've trusted Phoebe all along," Sirius said.

"I never had any reason not to trust her," Remus said.

"James?"

"I do trust her," James said. "That vision is the only reason why I wouldn't. I was—"

"Afraid. I know you were," Phoebe said suddenly.

"Well, now that that is settled, you two will shake hands and move on," Prue said.

Phoebe didn't move. Prue encouraged along by using her power to get her up.

"No fair," she muttered but did shake James's hand. "I'll forgive you for what you made Sirius do."

James now turned to Sirius. Neither of them spoke, but I sensed that everything was forgiven. _Men are so weird_, I thought to myself.

"If you'll excuse us, gentlemen, we have to meet a whitelighter." We orbed out and then walked to the classroom. We had been asked to refrain from using our powers, and Dumbledore probably wouldn't be happy if he found out we were orbing everywhere.

Dumbledore had told us that Leo Wyatt had arrived. I wasn't sure about Leo. I'd never met a whitelighter. What would he be like?

When we walked in, we saw a very cute man talking with Dumbledore. The two stopped their conversation when they noticed us.

"Ah, here they are. Girls, I would like you to meet your whitelighter, Leo Wyatt. He will be teaching you about your unique magical abilities."

We exchanged looks. I knew we were all thinking the same thing: Leo was HOT.

"Hi, Leo," we all chorused and just barely stopped ourselves from laughing.


	10. The Sillies

**Prue **

I took a deep breath and cleared my mind. At least, I tried to. My thoughts were relentless. Whenever I cleared one, another popped up. Leo was having us do a meditation to help us find our third power. Paige, as anyone could see, was rather annoyed with herself. She had officially lost the ability to orb things. Leo assured her that she wasn't meant to have that power, but she was still beating herself up about it. Phoebe told me that she was feeling jealous of us because we had more power. I couldn't say I hadn't expected that. Paige was the baby of the family and didn't precisely fit in.

"Ohm… Ohm…" Phoebe said loudly.

I heard Piper giggle.

"Shh!" Paige hissed.

Leo had already figured out exactly what we were like. He knew that Phoebe was the troublemaker, I was the leader, Piper was the obedient one, and Paige was… What was Paige? Maybe she was the lone wolf. That didn't really make sense. The Charmed Ones had to be connected. Was Paige truly a Charmed One? I shushed that thought. _Leo wouldn't be teaching her if she weren't a Charmed One_, I told myself.

"Leo, why do I have to do this? I already know my powers," Phoebe complained.

"You have to learn to control them, especially the empathy. If you want to lead a normal life, you have to be able to separate your feelings from the feelings of others."

"A normal life? I think we've established that we're not going to get that. We've got this huge magical destiny to fulfill," Phoebe pointed out. She didn't sound annoyed at all. Instead, she was quite jovial. Ever since she and Sirius had gotten back together, she had returned to her normal self, the happy and fun loving Phoebe. Sirius too was happier. James was glad to know that the premonition could be prevented, and Remus was more relaxed now that he and Piper had realized their feelings. It was an astonishing change.

"You won't have a magic-free life," Leo said, "but you will have to make your way in the world. You each have a destiny that involves more than just magic."

He always had an answer. Leo was a nice man. We had all taken a liking to him. It was not hard to see why he had been assigned to us. He slid into our hearts so easily. _He isn't bad on the eyes either_, I thought with a grin. I opened my eyes slightly to glance at my sisters.

"Whoa, I'm having a revelation. Our powers are all connected by one element. That element is the key to our powers." Paige opened her eyes and looked to Leo. "Is that right?"

"Yes. What you four have to do is to find that element. Then you will know your power."

I closed my eyes again, more confident now that I had that clue.

"Since I only have orbing as a clue, I'm going to guess that my powers have to do with my whitelighter genes. Do I assume correctly?"

"I am only your guide, Paige," Leo responded. "You have to confirm this matter yourself."

"He has all the mysteriousness of Grams," I heard Phoebe say.

"Don't be silly, Phoebe. Grams is way more mystifying," I said to her.

"What are you talking about, Prue? I didn't say anything," she replied. "For once," she added.

I opened my eyes. "Ha ha. I heard you say that Leo has the mysteriousness of Grams."

"She didn't say that," Piper spoke up.

"Are you saying that I just imagined that?"

"No. I thought that. Looks like you read my mind," Phoebe said as if this was a normal occurrence.

"Give me a break," I said. "I can read minds?"

_Great. Another sister has found her powers. I'm left in the dust. _

I had been staring right at Paige. She hadn't moved her lips, yet I had heard her voice clearly.

"Telepathy. That is your third power," Leo said, but I ignored him.

"Paige, you're not being left in the dust. You'll find your powers eventually."

"You read my mind?" She sounded annoyed.

"I didn't mean to," I said. "It just came to me. You have to remember that you're a great witch, Paige. Your powers are probably just building up."

_I'm sure. _

"I'm just trying to help," I said, a little hurt. Out of nowhere, thoughts began to swirl in my head.

_How can there be a connection between her powers? _

_Paige is feeling awfully unsure of herself. _

_Paige's powers haven't been triggered yet. _

_What's the element of my powers? _

_Ugh, I hate the feeling of other people's insecurity. It's so irritating. Of course, that could be somebody else's feeling. I have no idea what I'm feeling. _

"Stop thinking!" I cried, clapping my hands over my ears.

_My goodness, she certainly seems overwhelmed. _

_I wonder if she's feeling like I am. _

_What's wrong with me? Why won't my powers work? _

"Leo, how can I stop all this?" I groaned, a headache quickly developing.

"You can't. You can only gain control over your power and learn to block it as much as possible."

_Now my head hurts! I hate being an empath. _

"This is the only time I can do this. I'll put a block around you, but only long enough for you to hear about your power." Leo stretched out his hand and the thoughts stopped.

"How come she gets to have a block? Every day I have to deal with other people's feelings," Phoebe whined.

"You've had your power for a while. You should be learning how to control it on your own." He turned to me. "From now on, you will be able to hear what people are thinking. The desire to keep something secret may stop a person from transmitting his or her thoughts, but if you really want to know what they're thinking, you'll be able to hear it. Often you'll learn things that you might not want to know. You'll have to figure out when to say something and when to keep quiet.

"There is a way to psychically block other people's thoughts. However, you will still hear some thoughts. Psychic energies aren't as strong as spells, not that you could use a spell to block your power. In order to create a block, you have to close your eyes and clear your mind. See within your mind's eye the psychic energies that surround all of us. Imagine a white light engulfing your entire body. Know that it will block out the thoughts of others."

"Hey Yoda, can I use this method too?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yes."

I did as he said.

"I'm taking off the block now."

_I hope this does something. Paige's negativity is killing me. _

"I heard that, Phoebe. It didn't work."

"It didn't work for me either. I can still feel Paige."

"It's not a complete block. You will hear and feel far less, but you still are empaths and telepaths."

I waited for more thoughts, but none came. "He's right."

Leo looked up. "I'm being called. Practice meditation and those psychic blocks." He orbed out.

_This is pointless! I'm never going to get more powers. I might as well give up now. _

"Get confident. I hate feeling like this," Phoebe said.

"I heard that," I said at the same moment.

"You two make a creepy team," Piper commented and stood up. _Blowing up things and stopping time have nothing in common. What could my third power possibly be? _

I thought. "Both concern particles. If you think about it, stopping time is all about particles. Time isn't real, so you can't be stopping it. You must be slowing the particles down so much that they're unable to move. When you blow up things, you speed up the particles, making them unstable." I paused, working it out. "Slowing down molecules, speeding them up, what could be left?"

"Did you just grab that out of the air?" Phoebe asked.

"I grabbed it out of her head. Sorry, Piper."

"She's only a little annoyed."

"Pheebs, no offense, but let me tell her how I'm feeling."

"Sorry."

"Well, at least you figured out the connection," Piper said. "Wish it made sense."

"I think you have to turn to science for the answer," I said.

_A whole research project? It'll be challenging. I'd better get started. _

"Good idea, but I don't see how that could be fun."

Piper didn't even bother to say anything; she just left.

"How can she be eager about research?" Phoebe wondered aloud.

_I need some time alone, _Paige thought.

"I—"

"We understand."

"Disturbing." She started to orb, then stopped. "I feel like following the rules." She chose to walk.

"Is it just me, or do we have the weirdest sisters ever?" Phoebe asked, shaking her head.

* * *

"You're warning me that everyone is going to have a bout of the sillies?" I asked, trying to be serious.

"Sillinsusa is due to go around. It's a wizard disease. The contagiousness is like a cold," Piper said.

"How do you even know this?" Phoebe asked.

"I came across it during my research. I looked at a few charts, and it's going to go around soon."

"Why does this even matter?"

"It will explain if you start finding everything amusing for no reason," Piper replied. "We're all probably going to catch the sillies."

Phoebe laughed.

"See? You've already caught it."

"I don't think that's why she's laughing," I said. "It's just that the idea is so ridiculous."

"It can cause some minor problems. You might laugh at inappropriate times or be unable to do anything because you're laughing too often."

"So how long do the sillies last?" I asked.

"It varies. If you've been needing a release, they'll last longer."

"We'll keep our guard up," Phoebe said.

Piper threw her a look. "Where's Paige?"

"I don't know. I think she's trying to force her powers to work."

_Oh no! I forgot to study for that test! _

_Is she looking at me? Of course not. _

_How dare she say something like that! _

"Shush!" I said, making Piper jump.

"Too much thinking?"

"All these people, constantly thinking. Thinking, thinking, thinking! It's going to drive me crazy!"

"Do you feel like you don't know what you're thinking?" Phoebe asked seriously.

"Yeah. Is it the same with you?"

She nodded. "I'm getting better at that blocking thing, though."

Piper gulped down the last bit of orange juice in her cup. "We should get to classes now."

"You can stop time," Phoebe said. "You don't have to worry about that."

"We were told not to use our powers when we're not around Leo. I—"

"Like the rules," I finished.

"Just get going."

The first class was History of Magic. Professor Binns was a boring man. He had a talent at sucking the energy out of the room. In my boredom, I decided to read some minds. A little voice, which sounded remarkably like Piper's, nagged that I was invading their privacy and breaking the rules. I ignored it. I chose to read Katy's mind. Katy was a shy girl with a talent for charms. I didn't know much about her.

_He's so cute. Mark will never notice me. No one does. They wouldn't even want to. I'm not pretty; I'm not smart. I've got nothing going for me. He's looking at me. I'll bet he thinks that I'm weird. _

That wasn't what Mark was thinking.

_I wonder if Katy would talk to me. No, she wouldn't. She doesn't talk to anyone. She sure is pretty. _

It appeared that my power might be handy after all.

**

* * *

Paige**

"Book!" I called again. I scowled as it just sat there. "Quill!" I swore when it remained stationary. "Fine then. I'll try to orb to a different plane."

I was able to orb, but I only ended up back in the room. I had tried every power possible, and I was still left only with the ability to orb. I seized the quill and snapped it in half. For a while, I took out my anger on the things near me. In the end, the room was quite a wreck. Books and papers were everywhere. Almost everything was covered in ink. A bit of magic couldn't hurt…

I brought out my wand and swished it around. Everything went back to its place. With a great sigh, I sat and picked up the broken quill.

As soon as I touched it, the two pieces came together seamlessly. I blinked. What had just happened? I broke the quill again, and, my hand quivering, I touched the two pieces. The result was the same.

From there, I ripped up papers, tore open my bag along the seams, and broke everything in sight. One by one, they all mended themselves as I touched them.

When I grew bored of this, I decided to see if I could heal wounds. Cringing, I gave myself a small paper cut. I touched it and it healed. Only then did the full realization of what this was hit me. I could heal. I finally had my second power! I whooped and ran to tell my sisters.

* * *

"So remember, the sillies are going around."

I mentally rolled my eyes. "Will do, Piper."

"No one has shown any signs of the sillies. Are you sure about this?" Phoebe asked.

"Positive. Someone is going to get the sillies. I'd bet my life on it."

I giggled. My sisters stared at me.

"What's so funny?"

That just made me laugh harder. "What's so funny? That's classic, Prue!"

Phoebe seemed to pick up on the joke. "I get it!" she howled with laughter.

Now Prue caught on. "What's so funny… I get it!" she said, choking with laughter.

"I told you! The sillies are going…" Piper stopped. Her lips pulled into a smile. Soon she was laughing as hard as we were. Once or twice, we almost stopped. Then we would look at each other and start laughing again.

I felt all my frustrations floating away. Who cared about those things? Life was hilarious!

"That was great," Piper said, wiping a tear away.

"And now," I struck a pose, "onto classes!"

We dragged ourselves to classes laughing like crazy.

* * *

We weren't the only ones to catch the sillies. Even the strictest teachers caught it. If you walked down any hall, you would find a group of students or teachers roaring with laughter. Nobody was bothered by it except for those who didn't catch it. It seemed that if you didn't have a sense of humor, you couldn't catch the sillies.

After a while, classes were cancelled for a week because the teachers thought it would be funny. Leo found it impossible to teach us anything because whenever he said something, we would burst out laughing.

"Your powers are based on three things: the mind, the body, and the spirit. Prue, your power element is movement. The mind's power is telepathy. The body's power is telekinesis. The spirit's power is astral projection."

We all burst out laughing. "Good one, Leo! Tell us another."

He continued, trying to ignore the fact that we were all gasping for breath as we laughed. "Phoebe, your powers are based on breaking rules."

"She does like to break rules!" Another round of laughs was set off.

"Your mind power is premonition. Your body power is levitation. Your spirit power is empathy."

"How about me? Hey, that rhymes with Phoebe!" I said.

"Your spirit power is healing. Your body power is orbing. You still have to find your mind power. Piper, you have to find your body power," Leo said loudly over our mirth.

We clutched our sides.

"That is it! I'll come back when you're over the sillies."

"Bye Leo!" we snorted with laughter.

* * *

It didn't take too long for the sillies to disperse. Piper was one of the last ones to get over them. She was probably making up for years of seriousness.

"You know, a case of the sillies was probably the best thing for me. I've never felt so uninhibited. From now on, I'm going to be more fun-loving. I won't care about what other people think of me, and I'm going to love life," she told us. She then went up to Remus and kissed him in front of everyone.

"Wow. She's never shown affection in front of other people before," Prue commented.

"Aw, our little Piper is growing out of her shell," Phoebe said with a reminiscent smile.

"It's about time."


	11. Running with Werewolves

**Phoebe**

"Watch carefully," Sirius muttered to me in Divination. He flicked his wand. The crystal ball, which Professor Branch had been gazing into, suddenly grew arms and a face. She shrieked and dropped it.

Sirius and I tried not to draw attention to ourselves, but Branch knew that we were at fault.

"Mister Black, would you explain why you feel the need to disrupt the class?"

"A simple mistake, ma'am. I'm afraid I don't have the sight," he said with a smile.

"And you, Miss Halliwell?"

"Well, no offense, but crystal gazing has very little to do with the gift of sight."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"I have never had a premonition using a crystal ball," I replied.

"Few are blessed with the sight," Branch said.

I locked eyes with her. "I am." I closed my eyes and concentrated. I had never willed myself to have a premonition before. I waited and wasn't disappointed. "Professor Branch, do you know a man with an eye patch?" I didn't wait for her answer. "Beware him."

She walked away with an odd look on her face.

"I've never seen Professor Branch just walk away. You sure are something, Phoebe."

It was good to be back with him.

* * *

"Just a little farther," Sirius said and pulled me along.

"You're feeling particularly mischievous," I said, smiling. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

We were in one of the secret passageways. It was late at night. Sirius was taking me somewhere. I knew it was in Hogsmeade, but exactly where I couldn't tell.

"Here we are."

We went up through a trap door and found ourselves in the basement of one of the shops. Sirius led me through another door and told me to close my eyes. He guided me outside, then allowed me to open my eyes.

I gasped at the breath taking view. There was a small drop from where we standing to a gorgeous forest. Red and gold lights danced through the foliage. A crescent moon shed just the right amount of light to accent the beauty. I was speechless.

"What do you think?"

"Sirius, this is amazing."

"I hoped you'd like it. I found it a while back. I've been waiting for the perfect time to show you."

"I'm glad that you wanted to share this with me."

He summoned a blanket and we lay down. I snuggled into his arms. I knew that he loved me. I wanted him to know how much I loved him. Words, however, could not explain the way I felt when I was around him. They couldn't tell how my heart sang when I thought of him, or how I knew that everything would be all right as long as we were together. My heart was bursting with love for him.

"I love you, Sirius."

"I love you too, Phoebe. I have something to admit. I liked you from the first moment I saw you."

"I think I did too."

We stared up at the sky in silence for a while.

"I wish this night could last forever," I said.

"For now, it will."

* * *

Though I was filled with peace and happiness, my dreams were filled with angst and troubles.

_I was floating above a beautiful garden. Suddenly I fell and connected hard with the ground. When I stood up, I was in a room that was occupied by several people. One of those present was Voldemort. The others were, I assumed, his followers. There were also a few young people, one of whom had a remarkable scar on his forehead. They were fighting his followers. But I was more interested in the man who was fighting a woman. I_ _recognized the man. It was unmistakably Sirius. He looked very different, and he had a rough look about him. He was fighting well and seemed to be enjoying it. But then he was struck down. He fell behind a veil. The boy with the scar screamed, "Sirius!" and the dream ended. _

I awoke with a jerk. I was shaking terribly. It was just past dawn. I stood up, my mind racing. The dream had been a premonition. I was sure of it. I knew I had to stop it from happening. I couldn't lose Sirius. I loved him too much. I knew that the premonition wouldn't come true for years yet. Sirius had been an adult in the vision. Still, I felt afraid that it would happen any moment.

I remembered the boy very clearly for some reason. As I thought of him, I realized that he looked remarkably like James and had eyes like Lily's. That boy was undoubtedly their son. Yet if that was true, why hadn't I seen Lily and James there? Surely they would never let their son go anywhere near Voldemort. That was, unless they were… No. That couldn't happen.

So what could I do for now? "A protection spell." I knew just the one to use. "For true love has found me and will not fade, know now that a connection is made, protect Sirius with a love so great, do it now so I won't have to wait."

A small golden light jumped out of my heart and landed in Sirius. Satisfied with that, I settled back in Sirius's arms and watched the day begin.

* * *

"I have figured it out," Piper announced the following morning.

"Good for you!" Paige said cheerily. "What did you figure out?"

"My third power. The only thing left for the molecules to do is for them to spread apart but not gain too much energy." She paused dramatically.

"Enough suspense. What's your third power?" Prue asked eagerly.

"Invisibility. My particles will spread apart so that I'll be invisible."

"Will? You mean you haven't tried it yet?"

"Leo's coming tonight. I'll try it then. In the meantime, I have a date with," she sighed, "Remus. We're going to, er, sneak into Hogsmeade."

"How deliciously devious," Paige said. "What's up with you, Pheebs? You're far too quiet."

I told them about my vision.

"You don't have to worry for now," Prue assured me. "That protection spell will let you know whenever he's in danger."

"I guess you're right. I think I'll enjoy him without worrying." I knew, though, that the matter would never stop nagging at my mind.

"Good," Piper said. "When you worry, you get unbalanced."

Just then, Remus came up. "We should probably get going, Piper."

She walked with him with the look she always got when he was around.

"He really brings out the wild side of Piper," I commented.

Paige sneezed and orbed. She ended up on top of a window. Everyone in the room turned and looked at her. She orbed back down. Whispers broke out.

"Oops. That was a complete accident. Do you think anyone noticed?" she asked comically.

"Nah. Why would they?"

As expected, a girl from Hufflepuff who I didn't know came over and asked, "Paige, what did you just do?"

"Well, it's kind of complicated." Paige looked into the girl's eyes.

The girl froze, her eyes wide. She blinked. "What am I doing over here?"

"You were asking Paige a question," I said carefully.

"Oh," she said and walked away.

"Paige, you erased her memory?"

"Not on purpose."

"Well, you found your third power," Prue said. "Try not to make eye contact too much."

"Yeah, I'd say so."

**

* * *

Piper**

"Are you sure the owners won't have a fit if they find us in the basement of their shop?" I asked.

"I'm sure," Remus said. "We come through here all the time. The owners like us."

"Do you have any particular destination in mind?"

"There's a nice little tea shop that I think you'll like."

As we walking there, I noticed the house that was known as the Shrieking Shack. It certainly did look foreboding, but somehow not from the ghosts that people claimed haunted it. "Do you think that the Shrieking Shack is really haunted?"

"Yes. That's what everyone says," he said quickly.

"I'm not so sure. It seems more like… like a creature is in there. Some tortured creature." I thought. "You never know. Maybe it's even a werewolf."

"No way. No one would let a werewolf near so many people," he said and hurried me along.

The teashop was an adorable little place. I loved it.

Our date went very well; at least until there was a short burst of fire within the shop and a deformed and grotesque man appeared. It was a demon. A demon? I wasn't supposed to be battling demons yet! The demon saw me and threw a ball of flames at me. I was incapable of movement.

Remus shouted a shield spell just in time. The fireball bounced off and hit the wall, forming a huge hole. Remus stood in front of me and called out different spells, all of which had no affect on the demon. The demon sent out another ball of fire, which hit Remus's arm.

All of a sudden, I came to my senses and threw forward my hands. The demon yelled as its own fire killed it.

"LEO!" I yelled.

He orbed in.

"Heal him!"

He did. "What happened?"

"A demon attacked."

"A demon? But you're not supposed to—"

"I know. I guess we've been discovered," I said.

Leo decided that we should get back to Hogwarts. He orbed us there and went to find my sisters.

I immediately showered Remus with hugs and kisses. "You saved my life! You defended me so bravely."

"But I couldn't kill it. You aren't hurt, right?"

"I'm fine. You took a fireball for me. You're wonderful." Even though I had just faced a demon, I felt wonderful. Remus loved me so much that he would defend me against a demon.

"Here come your sisters. I'd better go… Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm great," I said with a wide smile.

* * *

My sisters listened as I explained the date and the attack, though we were supposed to be listening to Leo.

"That's so sweet. Most guys just want to get in your pants. Looks like Remus isn't like that. Is Sirius like that, Pheebs?" Paige asked with a grin.

She hit her on the arm. "Of course not!"

"He's the first boyfriend you've had who isn't like that," Prue said. "Remember Dave?"

She shuddered. "Don't remind me."

"Girls, focus. Piper was almost killed," Leo said.

"Why did a demon attack, anyways?" I asked.

"Some force of darkness must have found out about your powers," Leo told us.

"How?"

"We're not sure."

We could all tell that there was something that he wasn't telling us, and though it was unwise, we didn't bother to ask.

"Regardless, you four have to work more on your powers."

"Which reminds me, I found my new power. I can erase memories," Paige declared.

"Don't even think of trying it on me," I told her. "I'd like to try out a power that I think I have."

"She can become invisible," Phoebe told him. "Try it. I want to see."

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and concentrated. I imagined my particles spreading out as energy collected in my body.

"It worked, Piper!"

I opened my eyes, losing my concentration. My particles came together quickly.

"That is your third ability," Leo confirmed. "You might have trouble remaining visible when you collect a lot of energy, so you have to work on control and try not to participate in anything that takes away your control while adding energy."

"So no sex?" Phoebe asked under her breath.

I blushed.

"Hush, Phoebe," Prue scolded, but I knew she was amused.

* * *

Following that day, Remus and I took a midnight walk to make up for the interrupted date.

Remus was rather quiet and distracted. I could tell that something was bothering him. Whenever I asked about it, he would mutter something about school. I knew that wasn't true, but I didn't press.

He was also looking rather pale. Something told me that wasn't from worrying. There was something wrong with him.

He stopped suddenly and looked up at the sky with a horrified look on his face as the moon began to come out from behind a cloud.

"What's wrong?"

"Get out of here!" He ran towards the Forbidden Forest.

I ran after him but stopped when I saw what was happening.

Remus was transforming into a beast. He was a werewolf. I backed away slowly, too numb with terror to move any faster. He lashed out, ripping open my arm. Frantically I flicked my fingers but nothing happened.

Suddenly I was pushed to the side by a stag. A shaggy black dog kept me at bay while the stag fought the werewolf.

Paige orbed in and grabbed me, orbing back to the castle.

"He's… he's a… a werewolf."

"I know," Paige said. "James and Sirius told me. Let me heal that. It looks really bad."

I moved my arm away from her. "But who were those animals?" I asked.

She made me hold still and healed my arm. "James and Sirius. They're animagi. Let's go to the Ravenclaw common room."

We appeared there. "You've gone through a lot. You need to get some rest."

I nodded. I was beginning to get over the initial shock. When Paige left, I went to the Book in search of an animal form spell.

"Aha! This will be perfect."

I would try it the next full moon.

* * *

I stared at James and Sirius, too shocked for words. Then my good-girl genes kicked in and I said, "You became animagi illegally? That was pretty reckless."

"He's our friend. We couldn't let him be alone on the full moon," James responded.

"I must say, I'm impressed. That's a difficult process. To have accomplished it in your third year, that's amazing."

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled, jumping out of the shadows.

I jumped and became invisible. "Dang it, Phoebe!" I said, my voice oddly broken up. I pulled myself together. "Don't do that. I told you the first hundred times."

"And it's still funny." She plopped herself down on the couch. "So, what's all this about becoming an animagus? I've been considering that myself."

"You're not allowed to do that," I told her. "It's against the law and I won't let you do it. You're too young."

"You're no fun, Piper," Phoebe complained.

"What kind of animal would you become anyways?"

"Definitely a cat. Have you ever seen Kit jump down from the willow tree? I'd love to be so agile."

"Phoebe?" I said.

"Hmm?" she asked dreamily.

"Don't even think about it!"

"Fine." She crossed her arms and stood. "I'm leaving. I feel like levitating."

I shook my head. "So how did you become animagi?"

"It's not easy. You have to find the animal within yourself and bring it out. It takes a lot of practice and concentration," Sirius said.

"You'd probably be able to do it," James told me.

"Absolutely not," I said. "I won't break the law. It's the law!"

They both rolled their eyes. "Piper, you have to stop being so good. It can't be fun."

"Who says life has to be fun all the time?"

They exchanged looks. "Hopeless. Completely hopeless."

* * *

Remus avoided me for the rest of the month. I didn't want him to. I desperately wanted to talk to him. Yet whenever I caught sight of him, he would suddenly disappear into the crowd. It was frustrating. I could understand that he believed I wouldn't want to see him, but that was for me to decide. Finally I got a chance to talk to him. I had him cornered.

"Remus, we need to talk. Why have you been avoiding me?" I demanded.

"Piper, back off. He's not ready to talk," James said, pulling me away.

"Why don't you let him speak for himself?" I snapped.

Remus took the opportunity to slip away.

My anger melted away and was replaced by sadness. How could he love me if he couldn't face me? He couldn't.

* * *

Tonight was the night. Time to use the animal spell. I opened the book. I had been practicing the animagus meditation I had found in the Book ever since I had talked to Sirius and James. A fire burned within me. I wanted to become an animagus. Soon, I knew I'd be able to do it. For now, I'd use a spell. I recited the spell and felt myself shrink. I was very small. I didn't know what my animal within was, so I had set up a mirror to see. I hopped over to it and took a step back. I was an owl. My feathers were dark—perfect for blending in with the darkness of the night. I had a faint symbol on my chest. It was the symbol that was on the Book of Shadows. I tried to talk and instead hooted. Happy with my change, I now tried flying.

At first, I kept falling. Flying was much harder than it looked. However, it didn't take me long to get the hang of it. I rather liked it. After flying around the room a few times, I flew out the window. The cool night air was wonderful. My heart soared as I flew. I had never felt so free. Looking down, I saw the Marauders running around and having a grand time. I settled in a tree and watched their antics. It was quite amusing. I would have smiled, but it was quite impossible to smile as an owl.

They glanced at me once or twice during the night but didn't think anything of me.

All night, I followed them around, happy to be near Remus again. I had missed him so much.

Unfortunately, the spell began to wear off early in the morning. I flew back quickly and got in just as I turned back. My body ached with exhaustion. I felt like I had run a million miles. "Ow," I whimpered. I practically crawled upstairs. My bed looked so inviting… but I had classes. Groaning, I dressed.

I walked into the Great Hall like a zombie. I wasn't at all my cheerful self. _I will never turn into an animal again,_ I swore to myself.

I almost fell asleep in Potions. I had been an inch from it when someone's potion exploded, promptly waking me.

The Marauders seemed worn out too, though not nearly as much as I. They were obviously used to this. I wondered how long it took to get used to such an odd schedule.

In Transfiguration, I actually did fall asleep. Thankfully, I had already taken care of the spell, so Professor Angelo didn't notice. When I awoke, a few minutes before the bell, James was eying me. I was too tired to care.

"You were up late last night," he commented quietly after class.

"Yup."

"You were the owl, weren't you?"

"You are on a roll. Tell Lupin about it, not that he would want to know."

"He will."

* * *

"James told me that you were the owl the other night," Remus said the following week.

"So what if I was?" I said. "You don't seem to be very interested in me anymore."

"Why did you do that?"

"I had the spell and… And I wanted to see you, okay? I liked what we had and I don't see why we can't have it anymore. I never did anything to imply that I didn't want to go out with you. You've been avoiding me and it hurts me." My voice was loud and high, as it always got when I was about to cry. "I don't know what you think of me, Remus Lupin, but I love you!" I stopped. "I love you," I said calmly. He didn't do anything. "Say something!"

"You love me? Even after—"

"I don't care about that."

He was completely stunned.

"All I ask now is for you to tell me the truth. Do you love me?"

"Of course I do. I have all along."

Not caring that everyone in the hall was staring, we kissed. Everyone applauded.

_True love… I think I've found it._


	12. I'll Be Missing You

**Prue **

It was swelteringly hot and stuffy in the room. The windows were open wide, but there was no breeze. It was the last day of exams. I had just taken my last exam. I was incredibly bored. I stifled a yawn. If only the professor would say…

"Time's up!" He collected our papers and we were free. I headed outside, where my sisters would be.

"How'd the test go?" Piper asked.

"I think I sense a one hundred."

Phoebe scoffed. "You think? Prue, you always get perfect grades. You're bound to be recruited by the Ministry of Magic and soon as you step out of Hogwarts."

My heart fell a little. I had almost forgotten that I would be leaving Hogwarts so soon. "I'm going to miss this place," I said sadly.

"You're going to miss this place? I won't."

_Maybe. _

"You're thinking otherwise."

"Hey, no reading my mind."

I looked around the grounds, hardly believing that next year I wouldn't be at Hogwarts. For seven years, I had attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Soon I'd be off on my own, exploring the world. I planned to have a nice desk job at the Ministry of Magic. My Charmed duties would bring me excitement, not my work.

"Miss Nostalgia," Phoebe said. "I think that you should have one last adventure here at Hogwarts. Tonight, I am going to take you all around the school, to every forbidden nook and cranny."

"Miss Nostalgia is also Miss Head Girl," I reminded her.

"No problem. Piper has been working on her power. Now she can make whole groups of people invisible. And," she dropped her voice to a whisper, "she has one last secret. I can feel it."

"I heard that," Piper said. "I do not have a secret."

"You are a really bad liar."

"Am not!"

"For you, that should be a compliment."

_Do my sisters have to get involved in all my secrets? Is this how I treat Phoebe? I have good reason with her, though. Oh, it doesn't matter! I don't want them to know this secret. They wouldn't even believe it. _

I backed off. We were irritating her.

"So, are you interested?" Phoebe asked, obviously picking up on Piper's feelings.

I considered. Normally I would say no, but I couldn't turn down one last adventure. "I'd love to."

"Finally you're rebellious!"

Someone screamed. We looked around and found the source of problem. It was a man, but he had extraordinary powers.

"Demon," we all said at the same time.

Piper automatically flicked her fingers. However, instead of freezing anything, she blew off the demon's hand. She was still having some trouble with those two things. The demon howled with pain and formed another energy ball. I knocked it out of his hands before he could do anything.

"Hi. What did I… Oh. Let's go," Paige said as she ran up.

We ran up to the demon, which was scattering all the students.

"Hey! Why don't pick on somebody who can handle you?" Phoebe said casually.

"With our bloodline we banish thee, hear our command, no more will you be!"

The demon was instantly killed.

The students all ran over to us.

"That was amazing!"

"How did you do that?"

"What was that thing?"

Paige looked to me. I shook my head.

"That was a demon," I said simply.

We were flooded with a million questions, which we answered. There was no harm in letting them know. They were all witches and wizards, after all, and there were no Slytherin students in their midst.

So now our powers were known. I wondered how this would affect my sisters. They wondered the same thing.

* * *

"Take my hand."

"Will this wear off after a while? How will we know? What if it wears off without us knowing?" I asked worriedly as I took Piper's hand.

"You can feel when you become visible. It lasts for as long as I want it to. When you feel like you're being slammed together, you're visible," Piper explained calmly.

"You're sure?"

"She's sure," Phoebe said.

"Plus, I can always orb us out. Don't worry," Paige said. "Just relax."

_She's so nervous. I don't understand the big deal_, Phoebe thought.

"The big deal is that my record is pure now," I said. "I don't want it to get tainted."

My sisters, by now, had grown accustomed to me picking up on their thoughts. They were able to carry on the conversation without noticing.

"You won't get caught, may Paige erase my memory if I'm lying," Phoebe promised.

"Well…"

They awaited my answer.

"Okay. Let's go."

My body buzzed with energy as Piper turned us invisible.

"Here we go," Paige whispered.

"Good evening fellow rebels," Phoebe said. "I will be your guide tonight on our tour of Hogwarts. On your right, you'll see a secret passageway that leads to Hogsmeade through Honeydukes. I myself have used it many times. I was caught only once by the owners. They weren't too pleased."

"Phoebe, shh!" I hissed. "What if someone hears?"

"I put a silencing spell around us. No one can hear us."

I had to admit that Phoebe was very structured in her trouble making.

"And there is the disappearing classroom. They used to have classes there, but they could never find it. There's Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Ugh, I think she's flooded the bathroom again."

"There's another secret passageway," Piper said suddenly.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

She didn't answer.

By the time it was midnight, we had explored almost all of the school.

"One last place," Phoebe murmured. "The room that holds the Mirror of Erised."

"Are you sure about this? The mirror holds so much power..." Paige said.

"We can handle it. I want Prue to see it before she leaves."

I had never seen the Mirror of Erised before, and I was rather curious about it. We walked into the room. Piper took off the invisibility.

"Stand in front of the mirror," Phoebe instructed me.

At first, it seemed that nothing was going to happen. Then mom suddenly appeared beside me. I knew that she wasn't really there, but it felt so much like she was. But she wasn't real. I couldn't dwell on impossible wishes. I stepped away from the mirror.

One by one, my sisters looked into the mirror. We left feeling a little emptier. I wasn't sure how I felt about seeing something that could never happen. It was great to see mom once again, but it left me with less than I had before.

I spent that night thinking. I didn't sleep at all. I was far too wired. The next morning, I locked up the feelings that the trip had invoked, and I went about my usual duties as if nothing had happened.

**

* * *

Paige**

When I woke up the next day, my first thought was of what I had seen in the Mirror of Erised. I felt more than a little guilty about it. My sisters had wanted their, rather, our mother alive again. I could sense that. What I had wanted was for my adoptive parents to be my real parents. It was a perfectly acceptable wish. I knew that. Yet I couldn't help but feel guilty. At least my sisters would never find out. That would be one of the few things I knew I would never share with them.

I thought that my sisters would be silent and sober, but they were quite the opposite. It seemed that they wanted to savor the last days at Hogwarts.

"I'm bored. Let's try a spell," Phoebe said and pulled out the Book.

All of a sudden, the pages flipped by themselves. "I wish they'd give us some sort of warning when they do that."

"What is it?" Prue asked.

"A power-binding potion. Why would we need this?" Phoebe wondered.

"I don't know, but I think we should make it. Something's telling me that we'll need it someday," Prue said.

"Well, it looks simple enough. I'll go get the stuff," Piper said and left. After few minutes she returned with the materials.

Half an hour later, we had the potion bottled and ready.

"If we every need it, we have it," I said, trying not to show my nervousness at the thought.

All of a sudden, there was an explosion in the boy's dormitory.

"I think that's our cue."

We ran up the stairs and Piper blasted the door. Dark purple smoke poured out.

"What the heck happened in here?" Prue coughed.

"I told you it didn't need more!" James yelled.

"It said that it needed that much!" was Sirius's response.

Phoebe flicked her wand and the room cleared.

"What ha—" Prue cut off and swore loudly.

Piper saw them and screamed.

"What?"

They looked into the mirror and swore worse than Prue.

"I knew we shouldn't have put in so much," James said.

The Marauders were now covered in patches of green growth. They rather resembled sea creatures.

I couldn't help but laugh. Phoebe had the same reaction. Prue and Piper, however, were both displeased.

"What were you trying to make?" Prue asked, trying to keep her voice even.

"Nothing much…" Sirius said.

"Just tell me!" A few objects jumped to the ground and shattered.

"Okay! It was an illusion potion," James admitted.

"And who were you planning on using it on?" Prue continued.

"No one!"

"I seriously doubt that. Tell me the truth. I do not—" Prue cut off and narrowed her eyes. Her voice lowered to a barely audible whisper. "You were going to use that on Severus? After that display last year?"

"How did you know that?"

"I read your mind." She stopped and motioned for Piper to continue.

"We won't punish you any more. I could take off the effects easily, but I don't think I will."

We all walked out. I stopped in the doorway and muttered a spell. "You owe me," I said and walked out.

* * *

That night, I took to wandering the halls. As I was going by an empty classroom, I heard a noise. Against my better judgment, I decided to have a peek. I opened the door ever so slightly and looked in.

Prue was standing in the classroom, looking out the window. A cauldron sat upon one of the desks. A puff of smoke snaked its way up from the cauldron, making a small hissing sound. Prue turned her head toward the cauldron, and I quickly moved away from the door, hoping that she hadn't seen me.

I listened carefully and heard something scraping against the cauldron. I supposed that Prue was stirring it. After a few moments, the sound stopped and Prue sighed. I chanced a peek and found that she had gone back to staring out the window. Her gaze was distant, as if she was looking beyond the stars. Her body was sagging. What was she being weighed down by?

The moment after I wondered that, I felt very stupid. The Mirror of Erised—that had drudged up so much misery. My sisters were just putting on happy faces. And suddenly, I was angry with myself. Why hadn't I seen through their pretending? Why couldn't I offer any comfort to them?

Prue sighed again, breaking my concentration on my thoughts. She rested her head against the window. I couldn't tell if she was crying or not. I continued to watch as her body made no movement and she made no sound. She remained like that for a long time. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know how I would affect her. My presence hadn't done much for Piper.

Abruptly, Prue turned away from the window. She blinked, and a tear rolled silently down her cheek. She touched it and pulled back her hand. She looked down at the moisture, seeming amazed.

No more tears flowed from her eyes as she picked up a small bottle containing a potion. The liquid was black, almost like ink.

Prue stared unblinking at the potion. Was she in indecision? Why would she be?

Fear erupted within me. What _was_ that potion? I was about to burst into the room when Prue spoke. Her voice was low, so low that I had to strain to hear it.

"The Power of Four… no more." She uncorked the bottle.

Panic again took over. I rushed into the room and slapped the potion from Prue's hand. It fell to the ground and shattered.

"Paige!" Prue gasped. "What—"

"What was that potion?" I demanded, gripping Prue's hands.

"It was nothing," Prue said.

"The Power of Four no more? Prue, _what was that potion_?"

"It was just the power-binding potion," Prue said.

"I don't believe you," I said.

"It's the truth," she swore. "I didn't…" Prue squeezed her eyes closed. "I don't want us to be involved with this."

"You mean our magic?"

"I mean destiny!" She ripped her hands away and went back to her place by the window. "Why do we have to be puppets? Why do I have to be imprisoned? I can't take this, Paige. If everything's out of our control, what's the point of it just taking it? Those forces can take everything that we love, and what can we do about it?" She placed her hand on the glass and softly repeated, "What can we do about it?"

I didn't know what to say, yet I still found myself forming words. "We… we can hope," I said, my voice steadily gaining in strength. "We can take what joy there is in life, and we can turn to each other for strength." I went up to her and placed my hand on hers.

I knew that this was about so much more than just destiny, but the individual issues were not as important as my hand on hers, my strength flowing into her.

"I keep the pain to keep me going," Prue said. "It's always there for me…"

"So am I. No matter what, Prue, I'm here for you, and so are Phoebe and Piper," I responded. "We need you."

"Sometimes," Prue whispered, "I need the pain just so that I can feel."

"Do you feel my hand on yours?"

"Yeah."

"Do you feel my strength?"

She blinked. "I…"

"If you can't find strength of your own, Prue, take mine. You don't always have to be strong."

And then, something broke in Prue. She was crying, and she wasn't trying to hide it. "I… I shouldn't…"

"You can cry, Prue," I told her. "You should."

That was only the first step. This was not ended, and I didn't see closure coming any time soon. But we had taken the first step.

"I know it's not all right, and I don't know if things will get better. But I will be here. I can't promise you much, but I promise you that, Prue."

I intended to keep that promise.

* * *

The day had arrived. It was the last day at Hogwarts. I felt quite sad at the thought of leaving Hogwarts. I would be cut off from the wizarding world for three months. I would miss it even more than I had in previous years.

The final feast came and it was announced that the Slytherins had once again ended up with the most points. However, when the banners were unfurled, they changed the mood considerably.

The first banner showed the usual Slytherin snake. The next one, however, had been improved. It showed the Gryffindor lion devouring a snake. The third banner portrayed an eagle with a snake clutched in its claws. The last one had a badger holding a headless snake. Everyone except the Slytherins laughed. I caught James's eye. He winked.

There was a loud pop and something rained from the sky. That something was pink and smelled of strawberries—strawberry pudding. Now it was Phoebe's turn to wink.

Headmaster Dippet was not very pleased. He was covered from head to toe in strawberry pudding. "That's it!" he roared and threw down his pudding-saturated hat. "I'm retiring to a far away island! This is your show now, Albus!" With that, he walked out.

The hall was silent for a minute. Then it erupted in claps and cheers. Dumbledore bowed slightly, a smile on his face.

_What a way to end the year_, I thought with a smirk.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you so much, Paige!" Piper sobbed.

"Get a grip on yourself, Piper. Orb in any time. See if you can stay for a week or something, okay?" Phoebe said. I noticed she too had a tear in her eye.

"Send us tons of owls," Prue said.

"I will. I can't believe we're going home. It's been such a crazy year. I'll miss you."

We all hugged one last time. Phoebe went over to Sirius; Piper went over to Remus.

Prue and I were left together.

"Prue," I said, "you still remember what I said, right?"

She nodded.

"You don't always have to be strong."

"I know," Prue said quietly. "I know."

That was enough reassurance for me. "Thank you, Prue."

"I should be thanking you."

I smiled a little. "I'll see you again soon."

"Bye, Paige."

Prue went over to her grandmother to wait, and I went to my parents.

"How was school?" mom asked.

"Well…" I would have a lot of explaining to do. "We'll talk about it on the ride back."

Once again, I was going home. But this time, I was going home a different person. I knew much more about myself and about my family. For so long, I had wondered about my lineage. I had imagined my family so many times. Yet the real thing, as I had discovered, was far better than any family I ever could have imagined. I was a Charmed One. I was a sister. I was a Halliwell, and I was a Matthews. They all made up who I was. Only the future would tell who I would become.


	13. Epilogue: All This and Nothing

**Epilogue **

**Paige**

Throughout the summer, we were constantly attacked by demons. By the end of the summer, my parents decided that it would be best for me to spend the rest of the summer over at the Halliwell house. That was one of the most interesting months of my life. At first, Grams seemed a little wary of me. However, she grew to like me. She was impressed by my powers, though she didn't approve of Sam.

I met Sam for the first time that month. It was weird meeting him. He and Patty had given me up. How was I supposed to feel about him?

I was the last one to graduate from Hogwarts. The last two years were lonely without my sisters. We all moved to England after Hogwarts. When I did rejoin them in the wizarding world, I immediately got into muggle relations work. It was an interesting job. I loved it.

Things went well for a while, but then Phoebe suddenly moved back to the United States. Piper followed. It was harder to keep up with our duties separately, so Prue and I were forced to move back too. Around that point, I lost contact with Cole. Piper and Phoebe refused to stay in touch with the Marauders, so we lost them too. We lived in the Halliwell house as muggles. It was a disappointment, yes, but I would stay for my sisters. We didn't find out what happened in the wizarding world after we left until Harry Potter arrived at our house.

**Prue **

Hogwarts gave me a firm future. I knew where I wanted to go in life. I wanted to work for the Ministry of Magic. I left the United States after I was invited to work at the Ministry of Magic, where I joined the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad. It was amazing what I saw in that line of work.

Life was good for me then. I had met a muggle and had fallen in love with him. I was well on my way towards becoming a judge. Then everything stopped abruptly. In a swirl of confusion, Piper and Phoebe ended up in the United States. They wouldn't tell Paige and I why they had moved back.

I faced a difficult decision, as did Paige. We had to decide between our happiness and our responsibilities. We knew what we had to do. We ended up doing it. I started a new life. It was by no means a boring life, but it was unfulfilling. The only person who understood how I felt was Paige. Both Phoebe and Piper seemed to be happy with their lives. Their secrets remained secrets for a long time. Then something happened that revealed all.

**Piper **

For the first year back in the United States, my sisters questioned Phoebe and I about why we had given up everything. I couldn't bring myself to admit it. I couldn't tell them that I had left because I had had my heart broken.

It appeared that I had everything going for me. I had a steady job in the Department of Mysteries. Remus and I were engaged. I was so pleased with my life. But then Remus suddenly broke off the engagement. He didn't even give me a reason why. "It's for the best," he told me. I left as soon as I could. England only held broken dreams for me. I saw hope in leaving the wizarding world, leaving behind the past.

I ended up opening a club and marrying Leo. Just as Remus had, Leo left me. I was left alone to raise Wyatt. One day, I decided to do something about it.

**Phoebe **

The reason why I had left was very simple. Sirius had broken up with me. Out of nowhere, he broke off our engagement. He said that it was moving too fast. He thought I'd be better off with someone else. After I said some rude things to him, I returned to the old Halliwell house. I gave up a career as an auror. My superiors didn't like that at all. They told me I had incredible potential, but I wouldn't listen.

I cut my ties to the wizarding world fiercely and quickly. I barely even thought of it again until I had a dream premonition.

_I was in a house. Part of me recognized the place, but I couldn't recall where it was. There was something in the air, something that scared me. I could taste it. I could feel it. Someone was going to die. I had to do something, anything, but all I could do was wait and watch. _

_"Lily and James are here, master." That was Peter's voice. _

_"Good work, Wormtail. You will be rewarded for this." _

_Two people appeared before my eyes. I knew who they were immediately. They were Lily and James. "Take Harry and get out of here. I'll try to hold him off." _

_Voldemort burst in. He killed James. He then went up to Lily. I was drawn along. She begged him to just kill her, to spare Harry, but he was deaf to her pleas. He moved to kill Harry. The curse rebounded, though, and hit him. _

I awoke gasping for breath. Tears streamed down my face. "I have to find them... I have to do something…" I said to myself wildly. "I have to apparate." It had been a while, but I had to get there.

"_Obliviate_!"

My panic disappeared. I looked around, wondering why I was up. My eyes fell upon a lump of fur in the corner. Realizing what it was, I shooed it outside. I shook my head. "How did a rat get inside?" I muttered and returned to bed.

**A/N: thank you to my reviewers: Lady Marauder, Tabitha78, Ms. Marvel, animalzoo, kitty minky, Black's heart and Lupin's soul, Magical Princess, xOixheartxyouOx, Charmed luver222, and Geminia. **


End file.
